My Life In The Akatsuki
by Emi Marie Uchiha
Summary: Who is Aimee Uchiha? She is the sister of Sasuke and Itachi. Her partner in the Akatsuki? Shouko Kirishima. Does she have a love life? Yes, she does, with the bomber of the Akatsuki, Deidara. Though, will things go right in the end or will it all go wrong? CREDIT FOR SHOUKO KIRISHIMA: xXShoukoKirishimaXx Doing some major rewriting so... yeah.
1. It's Just The Beginning

**-A/N-** So, If you want more information on Aimee Uchiha, Info will be on my profile. This is final edit and is complete. I have more stories and I may have a few new ideas in mind. So, be sure to check out my profile for other stories and the one that's called Team 1 I shall highlight, so check it out! So far my top story is 'Will You Stay?' and I suggest you check that one out as well if you enjoy NarukoxSasuke.

* * *

It's my second week here at the Akatsuki. I'm the 'baby of the Akatsuki' since I'm the youngest. The next one is Deidara. My older brother, Itachi, is also in this organization. I'm some what hoping my younger brother, Sasuke, will stay in Konoha.

"Again?!" I sigh when I see Deidara and Itachi fighting. "Fucking cut it out you two!" I get in between them and pull them apart from each other. "Itachi, what the hell did you do to piss of Deidara?" I pin him up against the wall, just by his collar.

Now, Why am I defending Deidara and not my own brother? Heh, Itachi pisses me off all the time and we really don't like each other. Plus, Deidara is my friend, and I may have a small crush on Deidara. What? I think he's cute a bit. Though, who the hell could like me? Nobody in Konoha liked me, or at least never told me. I had a few friends, but not many. I decided to join the Akatsuki because I wanted to, basically.

Well, the true story is, is that my friend was captured by Itachi, me and Sasuke chased after him since Sasuke called it 'his chance to get revenge on Itachi' but I told him no, even if I hated Itachi as well. He was our brother and I wouldn't want to kill my own brother. I hate Itachi for many reasons. But, I shouldn't kill him. That's just wrong. Plus, Itachi told me why he killed our clan. He didn't want me to tell Sasuke, though.

"He's just being him, un" I hear Deidara say. "Want me to beat him up for you?" I smirk and look at him. "Hah, like you could beat me!" Itachi laughs. "I bet I could!" I laugh back and Pein pulled me away from Itachi before I could punch him. "Not even one punch?!" I look at Pein. "No. Now, go back to your room" He orders me. "Ass" I mumble below my breath and I head back to my room.

"Hey!" Deidara walks in my room. "I was drawing and you made me mess up! And what did I fucking tell you about knocking?" I glare at him. He steps back to the door and knocks on it. "May I come in?" he laughs. I laugh as well "Sure." I set my sketch book down. He sits beside me on my bed and falls down on it. I lay down and face him. "Itachi will die one day" Deidara states. "Hmmm... probably. But it won't be me. I wish there are more girls in the Akatsuki" I sigh. "Why?" He asks. "Well... there are three girls and-" "Who's the third girl?" He sits up and looks at me. "you" I laugh. "I'M NOT A GIRL, UN!" He yells, throwing a pillow at me. "I'm just joking. I know you're a fucking dude" I throw the pillow back. "How would you know, anyways?" He smirks. "Voice, duh! I'm not dumb! Your voice is deep, of coarse your a dude. Plus, if you were a girl you'd have some boobs." I point out. "I know your a girl because you have boobs, un" He laughs. "SHUT THE HELL UP PERVE!" I throw a pillow at him. He throws it back and it turns into a pillow fight, some how.

I fall down and he gets on top of me. "Aimee... I need to tell you something" He smiles. "Like what?" I sit up, making him sit up and get off of me. "I like you... a lot" My eyes widen.

_He... likes ME?! No fucking way... _


	2. DeiAim Love

"Deidara..." I'm speechless. My crush... likes me back. This has to be a fantasy. "I've been wanting to tell you since you joined. First time I saw you... I liked you." He hugs me and pulls me close to him. "No one... has ever told me they liked me" I stare at him. "Then, they are wrong for not noticing your beauty" he says with a smile. He lets go of me and grabs a hold of my chin. "Deidara... I like you too." We slowly lean in towards each other and we end up kissing. He puts his hand on my hips and brings me closer to him as he deepens the kiss.

I pull away and smile. I play with his ponytail, and attempt to pull it out. I undo the pony tail and all of his hair falls down. "There, you look better with your hair down" I smile. "Rea-" "Yeah, all girls do" I laugh. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, UN!" He yells at me. "Dude, calm the fuck down! You know I'm joking" I continue to laugh. "I know" He sighs. "Now, shall I put your hair back up and we will head to the damn kitchen?" I get behind him and I redo his ponytail.

We walk to the kitchen. "What do you want?" Konan asks. We don't like each other much. Even though us two are the only girls in the organization, we don't get along. "Chill, I'm just getting a damn snack" I reach into the fridge, grabbing some star fruit. "What would you like, Dei?" I look back at him. "A water, un" he answers. I toss him a water bottle and we head to the living room where Pein is. "Just in time, I was about to hold a meeting" He says when we walk in.

Once everyone enters the living room, the meeting is held. "We believe Orochimaru plans on capturing you and your little brother" Pein informs me. "Ha, I could beat Orochimaru's ass any day. And I bet Sasuke could too. And Why the fuck would Orochimaru want us anyways?" I ask. "I'm afraid I don't know" He tells me. "Alright" I sigh. "Now, Itachi and Kisame's team will be working on capturing the 9 tails for a while. The rest will stay at base. I'll be off with some business for a couple of days. Aimee, you are in charge while I'm gone" He says. "Why the hell am I in charge?"I ask "I know you can handle organizing things." He dismisses us.

Deidara follows me in my room. I walk up to the TV, turning it on. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him. "Yeah" He sits down on the bed. I put in a horror movie. "Deidara, here's a blanket in case you need to hide your head so you don't have to watch it" I toss him a blanket. "Why, hm?" He raises an eye brow at me. "It's a horror movie, isn't it?" He sighs. I nod "Yep, but I'll be here" I press play and I sit down next to him. He wraps his arms around me and we cuddle.

After the movie, I look up at Deidara to see him asleep. I slowly get out of his arms, reach for a pillow and through it at him, waking him up. "Wha-HEY!" He tosses it back and he misses. "You're awake now. How could you fall asleep in the middle of a movie like that?" I laugh. "Don't know. I was tired, un" He yawns. "You're staying awake, sleepy head" I kiss him and he instantly kisses back. Things start heating up when we can't stop kissing each other.

My hands roam around his body, and his roam mine. I break the kiss for some air, and I lay down on the bed, allowing him to get on top of me. We slowly pull each others clothes off, until each article of clothing is gone. I moan softly when he starts kissing my neck. He starts rubbing me, making me moan louder. He positions himself at my entrance, kisses me, then enters me slowly. I bite my lip then scream softly in pleasure. He goes slowly, making sure I get used to it but I moan faster quickly and he does as I say. "FUCK! Deidara!" I scream when he keeps on going faster. "Harder!" He does as I say, making me scream louder.

Soon enough, we both climax. We scream each others name and he falls down on top of me. We pant a bit before we start kissing each other. "I love you" I mumble. "I love you too, Aimee" He mumbles back. "I want to go again" I smile. He kisses my neck "Are you sure?" He asks. I nod and he kisses me again before he starts up again.

A bunch of moans and screams later, we climax once again. He pulls out, and lays beside me on my bed. We face each other and he pulls me close. "No one can touch you but me, un" He smiles. "Hmmm... I bet that wouldn't work. I still have friends in Konoha and I want to meet them tomorrow" I laugh. "You know what I mean" He sighs, making me laugh. "Alright, well, I guess it's time to go to bed. It's later then I fucking thought" I say "I'm staying with you tonight, un" He tells me. "Fine, but I'm leaving at 11 tomorrow to go to the beach. Don't wake up late like you usually do" I respond. "And if I do...?" He asks. "I'll wake you up painfully" I joke, making us both laugh.


	3. Beach Time With Friends

"Get the hell up Deidara!" I shake him violently, making him fall out of my bed. "It's 10:30. Get ready" I inform him and I walk into the bathroom. I fix my hair and get ready for the day, walk back out, and find Deidara back asleep. I kick his leg, waking him up. "What was that for, hmm?" He sits up and looks at me. "You're coming with me to the beach today, remember?" I hand him his clothes, that I took from his room. "Oh yeah..." He laughs. "Just get ready, we're leaving in 20 minutes" I say as I walk out of my room and head to the living room."Konan, I'm leaving for a bit to go to the beach. You are in charge of these idiots while I'm out. Make sure the don't fucking kill each other" I tell her. "I can do that" She nods. Deidara walks in and we leave.

Once we get there, I easily spot Tanka and Sankia, my friends from Konoha. "Yo guys!" I wave to them. "Aimee!" Tanka runs over to me an hugs me. "So, are you better?" He asks me. "Yeah. I'm still not over it, but I'm better" I nod. "What happened, hm?" Deidara asks. "Oh, before I joined the Akatsuki, my team was on a s-ranked mission and Yohano, my friend, was killed right before my eyes and Tanka and Sankia were very close to death" I explain to him. He nods in understatement. "So, who's he?" Tanka asks, looking at Deidara. "This is Deidara, my boyfriend" I answer him. "Ok" He looks back at me and smiles. Sankia walks over to us "Hey Aimee. So, I brought everything you asked me too" She says, handing me some more of my ninja tools and clothes. "Thanks! You're the best" I hug her and I set the stuff down.

We sit around and talk to each other for a while "Hey, pretty good fucking idea" I say to everyone. "Aimee, please don't let it be something dangerous" Tanka begs. "Why not? It'll be fun, I promise!" I stand up and I point to the waterfall. "Let's jump off of there!" I suggest, and Deidara stares at me like I'm crazy. "You'll get used to how much she is dangerous. She loves to jump off of heights" Sankia says to Deidara. "Aimee, you're not going to do that, un!" Deidara stands up. "I'll go with you" Tanka speaks up and stands up. "Fuck yeah!" I smile. "What if you get-""She never gets hurt. Not even a scratch." Sankia sighs and looks up at Deidara. I walk up to him and kiss him. "I promise I won't get hurt, mkay?" I tell him. "Fine, hm"

Me and Tanka run up to the top of the waterfall. "Are you ready?" I ask him. He nods, then we jump down. We fall into the water, Tanka and I surface, and we get back on the beach. "That was fun" Tanka smirks. "It was" I agreed. I get greeted by Deidara with a tight hug. "I'm glad you're safe, un" He holds me tighter. "Let me fucking go before I suffocate!" I say and he lets me go. "Ok, how about we play volleyball. Girls against boys" Tanka suggests. "Perfect. Did you guys bring a volleyball?" I ask. "Yes we did. Just in case" He reaches into his bag and brings out a volleyball. We get into our teams and we set at the net.

"Ready?" Sankia looks at me. "As I'll ever fucking be" I answer and I look over at the boys. They throw the ball over at us and we give it back to them. The don't catch it, and we get a point. "Yes!" I high-five Sankia. It's our turn to serve, and we win another point. "You guys are so fucking bad at this!" I laugh. "Yeah right, un" Deidara says. It's out turn to serve again, and it keeps on going for a while. This time the boys get the point. "You were saying...?" The boys laugh. "Suck a dick" I throw back at them. They serve, and we get the point! "Hell yeah!" I cheer. "Last round?" Deidara looks at me. "Fine. Then we have to get back at base" I sigh. We play another round and we win again.

"Bye Sankia-sensei!" I hug her. "Bye Tanka" I move to Tanka and give him a hug. "Ok, so text me sometime so I know what's going on, ok?" I smile at them. "Yeah" Sankia nods. Me and Deidara leave and head back to base. "So, these are your friends, hmm?" Deidara asks me. "Yeah, They both understand why I left. And honestly, being in a group full of fucking strong people like me, it feels sorta better" I admit. "Seriously?" He looks at me. "Yes, seriously" I look back at him. We walk into the front doors of the base. "What do you want to do now?" I ask him. He follows me to my room and I sit down on my bed. "You know what" He sits down beside me and kisses me.


	4. We Were Meant To Be

Warning: The following chapter contains MA content.

* * *

Deidara pushes me onto the bed and we continue kissing.

_Ok, Aimee. You are ready for this. Just relax and go with it. You can trust him._

He stops kissing me and pulls away panting. He starts taking off his shirt and I smile at the sight of him shirtless and I gently glide my hand down his chest. I kiss him and I take off my shirt. I take off all articles of clothing except for my underwear and bra. He does the same and he is left in his boxers. He pins my hands above my head and starts kissing me. He pulls off my bra and kisses my neck. He puts the mouths of his hands onto my boobs and makes them bite and lick softly. I moan softly and I put a hand in my underwear and I start fingering myself. Deidara pulls down my underwear and he smirks to see me all wet. He pulls off his boxers and puts his dick in me. He thrusts his hips slowly in and out of me. He gets a grasp of my hips and goes faster making me moan.

_WHY AM I SO HORNY RIGHT NOW?! Well... Aimee, you are having sex right now so deal with it. Be horny and just enjoy it!_

I listen to myself. "Harder! Mmmm... ohhh!" I beg and moan. He chuckles and thrusts harder and deeper. I can feel it pounding inside of me and I moan loudly. He thrusts faster and harder. I orgasm quickly, since I am still new to this, and I moan loudly. He thrusts harder and faster. "FUCK! OH MY GOD!" I moan and I start to sweat. He smirks again and thrusts deeper and harder. Shortly after he rests my head on my chest and comes. We start making out a bit and we pull away panting. He grabs the sides of my head and leans in for some more kissing. He pulls away and he lays down next to me. I face him and I turn off the lamp. I get close and I cuddle with him. "Want the TV on?" I ask him. "Yeah, sure" he says and I turn on the TV. We cuddle on my bed, still naked, and we watch TV. we both fall asleep shortly after.

The next morning the TV is still on. I wake up before Deidara again. I sigh and I fall back asleep. What seems like 2 seconds was really 3 hours when I wake up again. I see Deidara awake and watching the TV. I see a mug of coffee in his hand. I smile and yawn, which make him jump. He is already dressed. I smile and get up to get dressed in a black ting-top and black sweat pants. I get myself a mug of coffee from the kitchen, that's down the hallway, and I return to my room. I sit down next to him and lay my head on him shoulder. After we are both wide awake, I ask him "Hey Deidara, do you mind braiding my hair?" I ask him. He smile and nods. He braids my hair into a cute and messy style. "Ok, look into the mirror" He says and I do so. I smile and he walks up behind me. He hugs me from behind and says "We make a good couple, un" I nod after he says that and I answer him with "Yes, we do"


	5. Karaoke Trouble

We sit together on the bed for a while and continue to watch TV. We get bored and I ask "Want to watch a scary movie?" He looks at me when I ask the question and smiles "Sure! What movie?" I then get up and look through my movies."AHA! This one used to give me nightmares as a kid! Man, I love this movie!" I say out loud. Deidara raises his eyebrow "What movie?" he asks and walks over to me. I smile and show him the movie "Thirteen Ghosts!I'm not that easily scared. It's just a movie, right?" Deidara nods. "Yup! I'll put it in... can you get us a bowl of popcorn from the Kitchen?" he asks me and I nod. I run to the Kitchen, make the popcorn, and comeback to see the movie about to start. I sit down next to him. I place the bowl of popcorn between us. Deidara hits play and it begins. Through out the movie, Deidara get's frightened a bit but I am just watching it and only jumping slightly at the scary parts. When people die or there's blood splattered everywhere all of a sudden, I whisper to myself "Awesome..." and Deidara is giving me the Are-you-seriously-fucking-kidding-me?! look. I look at him and smile. I scoot back towards him since I was at the edge of the bed. I cuddle next to him and he wraps his arms around me. We kiss and we continue watching.

At the end of the movie, I yawn and I lean my head on Deidara's shoulder. Some body had to knock on the door. I sigh and open the door. Tobi is at the door and he hands me a flyer "Akatsuki Karaoke tonight at 10! bye!" He says and leaves. I close the door "Well... I'm definitely attending!" I say happily. Deidara sighs "I'm not..." I pout when he says that "Music is and art and singing is music. That's another art I can do is sing. I also play a bit of violin. But please go with me!" He smiles and says "Fine, Whatever! I'll go with you to see you sing" I smile and hug him "THANK YOU!"

When it's time for me to sing, I think hard on what to do. I get an Idea. "Rebel Love Song by The Black Veil Brides" I say. Pein is the DJ and he turns it on. I start singing. "I can not hide, what's on my mind! I feel it burning deep inside!" Deidara looks at me as I start singing as if I'm actually in the band. "NEVER GONNA CHANGE MY MIND! WE CAN LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND!" I sing more. ((N?A:)I can't remember all the lyrics so I'm doing bits of it) "So Take your hand in mine it's ours tonight! This is a REBEL love song!" and I finish the song. Everybody claps and I walk over to Deidara. "Damn! You are good!" He compliments. "Oh, and I like that band." My eyes lighten up "Me too, why else did I pick that song? I'm gonna go up again once everybody gets a turn" I say and Deidara smiles. It's my turn again. "In The End, by BVB." Pein nods and starts the song. "In the Eend! There's a fade into the night" I sing. "Who will Tell the story of your life?" then the music plays. "In the end, as my souls rest in what's left of my body. Or am I just... a shell?"I sing and I sing the rest of the song. "I'm done singing" I say to Deidara. I see he is a bit drunk. "Hey, babe... Come over here with me..." I sigh and go to him "What do you want Dei?" I ask him. He leans up against me and starts to make out with me. He pins me to a wall and I go ahead and make out with him. Hidan spots us "HA! I knew you were a slut, little bitch!" he yells at me. I push Deidara away from me.

(Flash back to when I joined the Akatsuki)

To prove your worth, you must fight Hidan" Pein tells me. I sigh "Hidan...?" then Itachi walks into the room with him. "Here's Hidan. Good luck, Aimee" Itachi tells me and I nod. "Why'd you bring me this slut?" he asks Pein. Itachi slaps him. "Don't call me a slut..." I say and I put my hands into fists. "Oh yeah, Slut? BITCH?!" He back sasses me. I have just met this dude and I already hate him. "Call me that, one more time! I dare you!" I yell at him. "SLUT BITCH WHORE! YOU CANT KILL ME!" He yells back. I get angry and I punch him hard through about 5 concrete walls. "Then I'll just beat you up!" I yell at him. He runs towards me with a sword and cuts me enough to get a bit of my blood. "I can already tell this is gonna be some fight... Bitch" and he licks the blood making his skin go black and white. We start fighting a lot. Now he says he is in no mood to fight. "SERIOUSLY?! I'm going to follow my orders Pein has given me! I don't even care if it means risking my own damned life! I'll do my best, like 2000% effort, to get the job done! Now, If Pein says I have to fight you to get into the Akatsuki, then I will!" I say and pein over heard me "Enough. I have heard what I need to hear. You are in, Aimee" I sigh as smile. I walk in to see Itachi smiling at me. I nod.

(Back to the present)

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A SLUT, HIDAN!" I yell at him. "But You are one, aren't you slut?" he asks me. "No I am not! I'll tear you limb from limb and burn all of the pieces and I'll keep your head in bullet-proof glass for eternity!" I yell at him. He looks away quickly and doesn't speak at all for the rest of the night.


	6. Terrible Dream

After the Karaoke party, we head back to my room. We start making out A LOT. It's like we can't stop. "mmm...Deidara..." I sat and we pause. "What is it now?" he says in a tone that sounds like he is annoyed. "We should stop making out and go to bed..." I say and look at him straight in the eye. He sighs and looks at the floor. "Fine... I guess... It seems like I'm living with you in this room now..." he says. "Well... maybe you can..." I say as I take off my cloak. "Yeah..." and he takes off his cloak. We go to bed and I have a nightmare that night...

_I am standing... wait... sitting in darkness. I hear a screech behind me. Then... Lights are turned on. I am tied up to a chair. "WHERE AM I?" I yell out to see if anybody will answer me. "It will be alright, sister..." I hear Itachi say. I gasp and my eyes widen "Itachi! Where are you?" I ask and he comes out from behind me."You know I also have your dumb boyfriend... right?" I sigh "Where is he-" "He's right behind you and tied up" he answers me. "Deidara!" I say and I try too look behind me. I see long blond hair and I sigh. "That question is answered now why do you have us tied up?" I ask. "Well... I'm a mad man. Somebody told me to kill all the Uchiha's. And I will... Though I know your boyfriend will kill me, so I'll kill him after you so he can watch!" he says in an evil way. He uses his sword and he finishes me. "AIMEE!" Then Deidara-_

"NO!" I say loudly as I wake up and sit up. I wake up Deidara "What was it?" he asks me. "Nothing... Just a bad dream." I answer and look at the clock. "Well... at least it's time to wake up... it's 10:30 am..." say and I lay back down. I cover my face with a pillow "I HATE ITACHI!" I scream, but the pillow lowers the sound to a soft yell. Deidara pulls the pillow away from my face. "Itachi killed you, and me... that was your dream, correct?" he asks me. I look at him and nod "I had the same dream last night, he was talking to you. You woke me up right when he killed me..." He answers. "I wonder how we got the same dream..."I ask myself in a mumble. "hmmm... don't know... c'mon. I'll make you some breakfast." he says to me. I nod and we walk to the kitchen. Itachi, Kisami, Hidan, Konan, and Pein are there as well. They see us walk in "Hello, Aimee" Konan says and waves. I wave back and Deidara starts getting me breakfast. He finishes "Here ya go, Aimee" he hands me my food. I smile and kiss him. "Oh look, The slut is starting something. Go to your room to finish what you are about to-" Hidan starts to say. "SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH HIDAN!" I yell at him. "Aimee... calm down..." Deidara says wrapping his arms around me. I sigh "Alright" I finish eating quickly and I put the plate in the sink. "Let's go before I go mad. I don't like two people here and I'm about to kill them" I say and I grab Deidara's hand. He nods "Good idea, Aimee" He says and we go. "Hidan is always calling me a slut and a bitch and a whore and stuff! I really hate it!" I say once we get back to my room. "Itachi... Itachi is always acting cool. He's just like _OOh! I have the sharigan! Bow down to me! _Yeah right!" I sit down. I calm myself down. "Wow..."Deidara mumbles. He kisses me trying to get me to have sex with him. "I don't want to have sex right now, Dei. I'm still trying to calm down" I say. He nods and pulls me closer. "Can we at least cuddle a bit to calm you down?" He asks me. "Fine, Whatever" I say.


	7. REWRITE IN PROGRESS

I have to rewrite this chapter. So, I will be working on it later. This had chapter 4 instead of chapter 7.


	8. Movie Night

We walk back to my room together. When we get to my door, I say "Hey Deidara, I want to be alone. I need to get some things straightened out" and he nods. He leaves and I open the door to my room.

* * *

-A/N- I never really told you guys what my room looks like. So I'll explain now!

* * *

When I joined the Akatsuki, I asked Pein if he could paint my room purple. To my surprise, he said yes and said I had to do it myself. I accepted that and now my rooms are purple. My covers are black with the Akatsuki symbol on them. On the other side of my room, from my bed, I have my TV in a corner and next to the is the door to the bathroom. I have a book shelf next to the door to my bedroom and next to that is my desk, that is piled with drawings and papers about missions. My nightstand is white, which stands out, and on it I have a lamp, my sketchbook, and my journal. The wall above my bed is full of with my best drawings.

_I wish I was blessed with and art-themed jutsu or something. _

I sit down on my bed and my covers are still messy from last night. Deidara hasn't slept with me for a week. He visits me A LOT though. We are usually just talking when we have free time. But when it's night time, he's now sleeping in his own room. Last time we had sex was a week ago. I'm not mad, just lonely. I'm having nightmares when I'm alone. I don't tell anybody because I know they will get over protective. I don't know why I have nightmares when I'm alone at night and I don't when somebody sleeps next to me. I have no clue AT ALL.

I grab my sketchbook and I start to draw. An hour later, I bite my lip and look at the drawing. I smile and say "Yup, another masterpiece!" and I stand up. I hang it on my wall and Deidara walks in. "Are you better now?" he asks me and I nod. I sit down and he sits down next to me. I notice Sasori is outside of my room and I wave. "I guess since Sasori is here we will be going on a mission?" I ask and he nods. "Ok. Let's go... Did Pein already assign the mission?" I ask and he nods in an response. "Ok. Let's go" I say. "The mission is to capture the 4 tails" He tells me and I nod. The mission takes about 2 weeks.

After the mission, we capture the 4 tails and we bring him to Pein. "It wasn't that much of a fight" I say. Sasori and Deidara nod in agreement. We run into Tobi in the hallway and he gives us a flyer "Movie Night Tonight!" he says and runs off. "Is there an event like this every week?" I ask and they nod "Tobi plans them" Deidara says. I nod.

(Later Tonight)

I walk into the living room and everyone is there. I sit down infront if Deidara on the ground."Alright, who's picking the movie?" I ask. "Hidan is!" Tobi answers me. "Oh, so he is going to pick a total bloody and gore movie that Tobi's little childish brain can't handle?" I ask and Hidan nods. "Heh, An actual movie I'll like. That gives us only one thing in common, Hidan. I still hate you" I say. "Hate you too, slut" he says and I give him a death glare. Hidan chooses the movie. We watch the movie. Everyone except me, Hidan, and Zetsu get scared. We all watch. To tell you the truth, I love horror and goreish movies. Half way through the movie, my popcorn is gone. I put the bowl on the ground next to me. After the movie is over, Everyone's eyes are still wide open. I shake Deidara "Hey, Dei. It's over" I say. He doesn't move and I kiss him. He hugs me and lifts me up so I'm on his lap "Hey slut, this isn't your room" Hidan says. I continue kissing Deidara and I flip off Hidan. Itachi mumbles something mean and I flip him off as well. Deidara picks me up and carries me to my room. He throws me onto the bed and we start making out. He pulls off my shirt instantly and he takes his off. He pulls down both of our pants so it leaves us in our underwear. He sits me up and pins me to a wall. He pauses from making out to undo my bra and pull it off. He gets off of me and he stands up. I lay down on the bed and he gets in between my legs. he pulls my underwear off and he pulls off his boxers. He picks up my legs and he stands up on his knees on the bed. He pushes it in and I moan softly. He starts hard and slow. I moan louder and he goes faster. "Deidara!" I moan. For some reason, I'm the louder one. "Harder! fuck!" he obeys and goes harder. Every time I moan "Harder!" or "Faster!" He obeys. We both climax "Deidara! oh!" I moan loudly. "Aimee!" he groans as he comes inside of me. He lays on top of my for a while and we make out. He lays beside me and we fall asleep together.


	9. No More Baby and Shouko Kirishima Enters

I wake up by the sound of knocking on the door. "Who the fuck is it?!" I say loudly and Deidara wakes up to my voice. "What's the matter?" he asks me. "It's Konan." she says. "Is Deidara with you?" she asks "Yes..." I say. "I'll talk to you later then" she says. I'm guessing she left and I look at Deidara. I get up from the bed and I'm still naked. I get on my underwear. I put on a black ting top and black sweat pants. I wait for him to get dressed and he sits down next to me. "Want me to get you some coffee from the kitchen?" I ask him and he nods. I get up and head to the kitchen. Itachi is already up and making the pot of coffee. "Hey. Pein is sending me to capture somebody. Her name is Shouko." He says. I nod and I get me and Deidara a cup of coffee. I head back to my room and I hand Deidara his cup. I turn on the TV and I ask "What would you like to watch?" he responds by grabbing the remote. We cuddle and watch TV for a bit. An hour later, some one knocks on the door. I get up to answer and It's konan. I invite her in "So, what's up?" I ask her. "Nothing... You are the only other girl here, So you are the only one I can talk to" she says. I look at Deidara. He understands and leaves. "A couple of weeks ago, you and Deidara left and went to Kohona. Why?" she asks me. "I needed to check something with a friend" I answer her. "I have been noticing you are eating more than usual, and the fact that your stomach is a bit bigger. Are you-" she starts to asks and I nod to cut her off. "Aimee, do you think you are ready for the responsibility?" she asks me "Honestly... No, I don't." I answer. She nods "So, you don't want to give birth yet?" she asks me and I nod. "Yeah. I don't want to give birth" I say. "Is it ok if I tell Pein you are pregnant and you want us to kill the baby? and if he asks why..." "Then tell him that I'm not ready for giving birth just yet" I say right after her. She nods and hugs me "It'll be alight, ok?" she says and I nod. She leaves and I sit in my room in quietness. A few minutes later, Deidara comes in. "So, what did Konan talk to you about?" he asks me. I answer, in a strong voice "I'm not ready to give birth yet. Physically, maybe. Mentally, no. Konan is telling Pein that I want the baby killed." and Deidara stares at me and he's about to cry. I walk up to him and I say "we'll be able to make more, Dei. Ok? I know we aren't ready yet, ok?" and he nods. He hugs me and He lets go.

Last night, I slept with Deidara in his room to give him comfort. In the morning, I wake up after Deidara. I kiss him and say "I'm going to go to my room. Ok?" and he nods. I get up and go to my room. While I'm there, some one knocks on the door. Pein walks in with out me saying he could come in. "Yes?" I ask. He punches me in the stomach. Not that hard, but hard enough to kill the baby. "I guess that solves the problem" I say and smirk. He nods and leaves.

_Well then... I guess that was_ _it._

Some blood got coughed up when he punched me. Only a bit... not a lot. Dang, he did punch me hard! I go to the bathroom and I use it. Well, since it barely had time to form, there is blood everywhere. "Come on.. Shit" I say quietly in a tone that soundlike I'm annoyed. I clean up and I walk back to Deidara's room. I walk in and sit down next to him. "Guess who's baby-free now?" I say and Deidara nods "How did it happen?" he asks me. "Pein punched me in the stomach, killing the baby. But anyways, I'm baby free. From now on, buy some condoms, Deidara!" I say and he laughs. "Alright. fine"

(Time skip: A week)

My annoying brother and his partner Kisami have been gone for a week trying to capture this girl. Today, they are finally back. "Well... we took out time because she was actually planning on joining" Itachi tells Pein in the living room. "So, Shouko. It looks like you are now the third girl in the Akatsuki" I say and smile. Shouko looks at me "Where's the other one?" she asks me. "She's somewhere." Pein says. She nods "Since there are no rooms left... for some reason, you will be in the same room as Aimee. Since you two are closer in age. Since now we have an even amount of people, we are back to two people teams. Deidara and Sasori will be a team. Aimee and Shouko will be a team. Alright. That's it" He says. We nod and leave. I show her the way to my room "Here ya go..." I say. "Oh, and you might see Deidara here a lot. He's my boyfriend so, don't worry" I say and she nods. She looks around my room. She get's into my closet and separates it. She makes it so one side is hers and the other is mine. I nod and I sit down on my bed. "Pein says he'll be getting my bed in here later today." she says. "So, your name is Aimee?" she asks me and I nod "Aimee Uchiha." and I smile. She nods and she looks at the wall filled with drawings. "I can see you like to draw" she says and I smirk. "I've been drawing since I was 7." and she looks at me.

* * *

-A/N- Alright! Chapter 9 everyone! Credit for Shouko goes out to XxShoukoKirishimaxX! Please leave a review, it helps! Me and her stories are going to be tied together as it looks like so far. So, I suggest reading her story 'Finding Love In Odd Places'.


	10. Reason Why I Joined

Me and Shouko talk a bit.

"So... How did you get into the Akatsuki?" she asks me. I smile "It's not that long of a story, but it was because my friend was almost forced to join." I say

(Flash Back)

I walk into the sweets shop to get my favorite cheese cake. I buy it and I walk out. I see Sasuke running and he stops when he see's me. "Aimee... Itachi has Emily. Damn it!" he tells me. I drop the stuff I just bought and I run out of the village. "Is she being forced to join the Akatsuki?" I ask. "Yes she is" he says. I nod and I run faster. I catch up to them and I grab Itachi by his cloak. He stops and looks at me. "Aimee? I haven't seen you since you ran off!" Itachi says. "I see you have grown, Itachi" I say with a smirk. He lays Emily down. "Aimee... how powerful are you now?" he asks me. I look down and I activate the mangekyo sharigan. "This powerful... " I say and look up. He stares at me. "w-w-h-how?" he asks me. "Heh, if you went through what I did, You'd be wondering how am I still alive. People tried to kill and kidnap me! They knew I was powerful... Is it true, Itachi. That you killed the Uchiha clan and we are the only ones left?" I ask him and he nods. "Yes... we are-" I cut him off "DAMMIT ITACHI! you seriously make me mad. First you kidnap my friend and before that, you killed our family, our clan!" I yell at him and my voice echo's through out the forest. "Sorry... but, I came here for two reasons. One is to take back my best friend and take her back to the village. And two is... I want to join the Akatsuki." I say and my voice cracks. He nods "But first... Pein needs to see his daughter again" He says. "Pein... is Emily's FATHER?!" I ask him and he nods. I look back at Sasuke then back to Itachi. "Alright. Then will she be able to come back to the village?" I ask him. "We'll see" he says. Sasuke runs to Emily and Emily is waking up. "S...Sasuke?" she says tiredly. "W-what's happening?" She asks. "You are going to see your father." Itachi says and picks up Emily. Us three go and Sasuke goes back, hoping Emily will come back. When we got there, Pein asked me to prove my worth by fighting Hidan. He kept on calling me a slut. (I have already told this part of the flash back) So while we were fighting, I just gave a speech on how I would do 2000% effort to get my job done. Then Pein says he has heard enough and I walk in. Itachi looks at me proudly and Pein assigns me my group. He calls Deidara and Sasori in. "This is your new team, Aimee" Pein says and I nod. The blond kid looks cute. "I'm Deidara" The blond says. He looks at me and smirks. He shakes my hand. "Konan will show you to your room." Pein says.

(Flash Back Ends)

Deidara walks in to find us talking. "Hey, Aimee" he says. "Hey Deidara!" I smile. "So... We aren't in a team anymore" He says and I nod. "Oh well... We'll still be seeing each other a lot, correct?" I ask and he nods smiling. "So, whatcha girls talking about, yeah?" He asks. "She asked me about how I got into the Akatsuki" I answer him. "Oh, that day we were assigned a new team member. It was you... once I saw how your hair and how you dressed... I started liking you. Then I found out you had a thing for art... and you know how that turned out, un." he says and I nod. "What happened?" Shouko asks. "Noottthhhhiiiiinnnnggg"I say in a suspicious voice and I look at Deidara giving him a if-you-say-what-happened-it-will-be-the-end look. He nods and Hugs me from behind.

(Time Skip: One week)

Pein calls me and Shouko down and he assigns us a mission. to gather information on the 6 tails. It takes us a few days to gather a lot of information about him. We head back and I find Deidara gone. I get a bit worried and Itachi tells me he's off on a mission. That gives me so much relief. I head back to my room and Shouko is on her bed texting. I sit down on mine and I draw a bit.


	11. Phone Calls and Another Movie

After a few days, Deidara and Sasori come back. Deidara stops by me and Shouko's room. He sits down next to me and watches me draw. She glances at us and walks out of the room. I get up from my bed and I turn on the TV. I sit back down and he kisses me. I kiss back and he leans me back. I fall down and we continue kissing. Deidara pulls back and pulls my bangs away from my face. He gasps at me eye. He gets off of me and I sit up. "Oh... now you are wondering what happened to my eye... right?" I ask and he nods in response.

_Dammit... I hate explaining this..._

My right eye has scratches and scars all over it. It's also stuck on the Mangekyo sharigan "My right eye is my bad eye. Ever since I have activated the Mangekyo sharigan, it won't go back. People try to take my eye out and replace it as theirs. Truth is, I can barely see out of this eye. It's useless but I keep it for some reason. That's why my hair is like this... one bang is covering one eye. I try to make it so barely anybody knows" I answer. He hugs me and asks "how hard was your childhood?" I sigh at the question. He lets go of me so I can answer "Very... people tried to kidnap me all the time. I ran away when my younger brother was born. I had a feeling something terrible was gonna happen and I shouldn't get involved. So, I ran away into the woods. I lived on my own for a while" He nods at my answer "Yet, You don't want revenge?" he asks. I shake my head "Nope... He told me he did it because he was given orders. I understood... like my motto on how I will give 2000% effort on my job. If I am given orders, I shall get it done" I answer him. Deidara nods as I grab my sketchbook and draw. My phone rings... "This is unusual... my phone never ring" I mumble and answer the phone.

"Hey, Aimee!" It's Emily.

"Hey Emily! How's it going?"

"Good! How's the baby?"

"Umm... I was on a mission and it got killed" I lie...

"Oh! I'm sorry! There's always other times... right?"

"Yes there are. So, How's Sasuke?"

Silence... "Ummm... He's good" I know she's lying. I can tell.

"I know you are lying. What happened?" I ask

"He-he ran away" she says crying.

_DAMMIT! Why did you run away? WHY!?_

"I'm sorry. If I ever see him I'll beat the shit out of him" I say

She laughs a bit "Ok... I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye!" I say and she hangs up. "What happened. hmm?" Deidara asks me. "Sasuke ran away leaving his girl friend... or my best friend! Dammit!" I answer angry. "It's alright, un" he says and calms me down. I nod "I should call up Ebony" I say and dial her.

"Aimee?" she asks.

"Right here!" I say

"Ok... Naruto is in the hospital!" She says quickly... almost sad.

"Seriously?! Ok, who beat him up this time?" I ask her.

"Your brother, Sasuke" She says.

"Grrr... Sasuke is seriously getting on my nerves! First he runs away from his girlfriend and the rest of the village and he beats up my other best friends boyfriend! And I bet he is planning on killing Itachi..." I say angrily.

"stuff is messed up in your family..." she says

"Tell me about it! Ok, I swear, if Itachi kills anybody else or lets that Orochimaru guy rape him or whatever... He's so dead!"

"Yeah..." she says giggling. I hear Naruto's voice in the background.

"Hey, tell Naruto and my friends I said Hi! I have to go, bye!"

"Bye!" she says and I hang up. "Hey, Deidara, can you put my hair in a pony tail? and leave the bangs out. I just want to see what I look like" I ask him. He smirks and grabs a ponytail holder from the bathroom. He grabs my brush from the dresser. He brushes my hair and he hits a tangle "Ow... Deidara!" I say flinching. "sorry, yeah" he apologizes. I nod and he continues to brush my hair. He puts it into a high ponytail. I look into the mirror and I ask him how it looks. "You look too much like Itachi" He tells me. I pull it out and I make my hair loose again. He smiles and nods saying "That looks better" and I hug him.

(Time Skip: 1 week)

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and everything is decorated. "I didn't know s-ranked criminals decorated for holidays" I say to Shouko. She nods and Deidara says "It's all Tobi's idea" and his voice sounds annoyed. "Figures" I mumble. "Well... at least some one brightens this mood in this organization" Hidan says. All of the Akatsuki is in the Living room/ meeting room. "So... what are you thankful for, Pein?" Tobi asks Pein. Pein shoos Tobi away and we all sit in quiet. Since we don't have to wear our cloaks unless we are on a mission, I am wearing a purple knit-sweater and black jeans. Deidara is wearing a plain grey zip-up hoodie with ripped jeans. Shouko is wearing her white skinnies and a black hoodie. I am cuddling next to Deidara. For some reason, everyone makes a deal about me and Deidara being together. Like, what's the deal? I don't make fun of Pein and Konan being together! And yet, Konan doesn't like us together. Zetsu is looking at Kisame as if he is a meal. I fall asleep on Deidara's shoulder. They put on a movie when I'm asleep. He messes with my hair as I sleep and he kisses my head.

I wake up in the middle of the movie. I shake Deidara and he looks at me awake. He kisses me and says "We are watching Monsters Inc. and guess who picked the movie?" and I sigh "Tobi... who else would?" I say and watch the movie. After the movie is over, Hidan says, in a tone of relief "FINALLY! That fucking movie is over!" and he runs out of the room. The rest of the Akatsuki talks about plans tomorrow. Me and Deidara stay quiet. I glance at Shouko is flirting with Pein. Konan gets angry at her and Shouko backs off. I kiss Deidara and we stay quiet. Pein dismisses us. "Hey, babe... can you stay in my room tonight?" I ask Deidara, pulling at one of his strings on his hoodie. He smirks and opens the door behind me. We make out and Shouko enters the room on us making out. She pretends we aren't there and she falls asleep on her bed. We continue and he falls asleep in my bed.


	12. Thanks Giving

The next morning is Thanks Giving. Like, I don't know what I'm thankful for... Should I be thankful that I am still alive or what?

I get up and Deidara is still asleep. I look at him and smile. Shouko is already awake. I wave to her and I go to the kitchen. I grab some start fruit I bought the other day and coffee, as something to get me ready for the day. Kakuzu complained about how much the star tfruit cost. I told him to shut it unless he's like to taste his own bloody dick. He was silent after that.

I saw Shouko out in the hallway heading to the kitchen. I come back to my room to find Deidara just awakening. I sit down next to him. He sits up and and I take a bite of a slice of star fruit. He grabs one slice from my plate and eats it. I stare at him "What?" he asks me. I smile and I shake my head. I kiss him and he is instantly awake. He leans in to deepen the kiss. He pushes me back onto the bed while we are still kissing. He pulls back and he kisses my neck making me moan softly. Shouko walks in and we stop. I finish eating what I got and I place the plate on my night stand.

Later that day, around 4 o'clock, Tobi knocks and comes in saying "Thanksgiving dinner is ready!" and leaves. Deidara is still in the room with me so we walk to it together. We sit next to eachother. Zetsu is next to me and Hidan is next to Deidara. Shouko sits in front of me and Itachi is next to her. Pein is at one end of the table. Tobi sits next to Hidan and Pein. Kakuzu sits infront of Hidan and next to Kisame. Sasori sits in front of Zetsu which leaves Konan at the other end of the table. We hand out the food and we dig in. Hidan does his dumb prayers and Zetsu eats his _raw _steak. Honestly, the blood doesn't bother me, it's the fact that he _eats _it that bothers me. Deidara holds my hand and we eat. Afterwards, Tobi asks, to all of us "What are you guys Thankful for?"

_grr... why does he have to ask that?_

"I'll go first! I'm thankful for this food!" Tobi says happily. He looks at Hidan. Tobi pokes him and says "Your next" and Hidan sighs "I guess I'm thankful for Jashin" he says. "I guess I'm next. I'm thankful for Aimee and Art" Deidara says and I blush. 'I guess I'm thankful for Deidara and the fact that I'm still alive to this day" I say and Deidara blushes when I said his name. Everyone says what they are thankful for.

_WHY DID TOBI HAVE TO ASK THAT?! That was so stupid!_

After that, we are dismissed. His room is next to mine. He drops me off at my room and kisses me goodbye for the night. I smile and I lay down on my bed. Shouko comes in later and she lays down on her bed. "Alright, Now this holiday is over. Just one more, Christmas" she says. I nod and I fall asleep.

(Time skip: 2 weeks before Christmas)

It's snowing outside. Me and Deidara go outside together and we have a snow ball fight.

Because who isn't too old for a snow ball fight?

Deidara gets close to me and we kiss. He leans his forehead onto mine and I giggle. After a while of throwing snow at each other, we walk in. at the entrance there is mistletoe. I look up then I look at Deidara. I smile and we kiss. We walk in and I go to my room and change into dry clothes. I pull on a white knit sweater with a silver skull in the front. I put on my ripped skinnies and red converse. I walk out of my room to find Deidara waiting for me. He is wearing a dark green jacket with black jeans and green high tops. We walk into the living room and we are the only ones there. Some one lit up the fire, so we sit next to each other by it.

(Time Skip: Christmas Eve)

A few days ago, Tobi and Hidan put up the tree. Me and Deidara hung the ornaments together. Today is Christmas Eve. I run to Kohona for some Christmas shopping. I run to electronics and I look around the shop. I see the thing Deidara has been wanting for a while. An iPhone. I buy it and I run back to the base. I run to my room and I wrap the present. I got everyone something. I wrap all their presents and Shouko walks in while I'm wrapping Deidara's, which I did last. "Who's that for?" she asks me. "Deidara" I answer and I finish wrapping it. She nods and sits down on her bed. "Can you help me carry these presents to the tree?" I ask her and she helps me. We set them under the tree. We head back to our room and I draw a bit.


	13. Not The Best Christmas I have Had

The next morning is Christmas. Deidara wakes me up by knocking on my door. He walks in and smiles. "Merry Christmas, beautiful" He says and kisses me. I smile "Merry Christmas, sweety" I tell him. I get dressed real quick and we head out to the living room. We wait for everyone to get here. First one to arrive is Kakuzu. Next is Hidan, Shouko, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori comes in last. We start talking a bit them Tobi hands out presents. When I open mine, Here's what I got.

Shouko: a new black sweater

Itachi: an uchiha necklace

Tobi: a teddy bear (-_-)

Pein: 10 dollars (and Kakuzu yelled at him for handing out money)

Konan: A pair of ripped jeans

Sasori: A doll replica of my (creepy... 0.0)

Kakuzu: Just a letter... nothing else.

Zetsu: A card saying I look delicious (Uh oh... I don't want to be eaten :O)

Deidara: A laptop (best one!)

Kisame: A card

Hidan: A pentacle...

"Umm... Hidan? Why did you get me a pentacle?" I ask him. "I read your journal and I read a part on where you said you were wiccan" he answers. I hit him hard yelling "NEVER READ MY JOURNAL AGAIN!" and Deidara stares at me. "So... you are a wiccan?" he asks me. Everyone stares at me and I run to my room embarrassed. I lay down on my bed and Shouko knocks on the door. "May I come in?" she asks. She goes ahead and walks in. She sees my face red. "How come you don't want people to know you are-" I cut her off "Because I'm afraid of what people would say!It's not everyday you see a witch!" I say and I cry into my pillow yelling a few cuss words. "I don't care if you are a wiccan" I hear Deidara's voice. I look at him and he walks in. He sits next to me and hugs me. "So you believe in something else... doesn't make you any different" he says. He kisses me which makes me feel better. "Want to head back out to the living room?" He asks me. I sigh and my face is back to normal. I nod and we head out. I hide my face the whole time I'm there. I lean on Deidara and my bangs are covering my face. When Hidan opens his present from me, It's a new Jashinist necklace thing. I got Konan a new flower head piece, Tobi a coloring book (Since he is childish and he loves it -_-). I got Pein a card, Kakuzu 100 dollars (And he went crazy). I got Zetsu some raw meet, Kisame a card, Itachi a card, and Shouko a black sweater. When Deidara opens his, he gets his iPhone. He hugs me and repeatedly says thank you. I smile and I hug back. He kisses me and I lean in. I pull my bangs back and everyone sees my bad eye. Itachi stares at me with his eyes wide open. "Oh... my right eye... long story" I say and they all nod in unison. Everybody starts talking except for me. "How long have you been a wiccan, Aimee?" Itachi asks me. "Well... since I was 10." I answer him. He nods and talks to somebody else. I look at the pentacle necklace Hidan got me.

_It was nice of him to get it for me... He's probably gonna call me a wicked slut now_

I grab the necklace and put it on. Hidan looks at me as I put it on. I put on the Uchiha necklace as well. I grab my laptop Deidara got me. I set it up right there. Once I get it set up, I download Google Chrome, since internet explorer sucks. I turn on a Christmas playlist on YouTube. I download Minecraft and Amnesia. I run to my room to grab my ear buds. I run back in and I play Minecraft. Deidara watches me play. I die about 10 minutes in the game. "OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY?! Fuck" I say and everyone stares at me. "She just found diamonds in minecraft and a creeper blew her up" Deidara says. They go back to talking. I stretch and get on YouTube. I play some PewDiePie videos. I laugh a lot. Deidara is laughing as well when he watches. He unplugs the ear buds and everyone hears what I am watching. "Ok... ok... chair mode activate! wait... OH FUCK!" Pewdiepie says and everyone is laughing. I move the laptop so everyone can watch the video.

After a while of watching PewDiePie, I search up Fraps so i can download it. "Oh, I'm gonna start recording my gaming." I tell Deidara. He smiles and Watches me play. I start playing Amnesia. "Ok... Let's start" I say to my viewers. "Name the game... Akatsuki Hide Out Amnesia" I talk to myself. 'Alright... and play" I say. I start playing a bit "Dammit! This is already giving me the creeps!" I say and everyone laughs. I play... "_WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWUUUUUU" the game says. "_OH SHIT NO!" I say out loud and my character runs. The guy already kills it. "grr! Dammit!" I say angrily. I calm down and I exit that game. "Alright... happy wheels time" I mumble. "Ok... this game...umm... irresponsible father" I say and everyone watches me record and play the game. I say in a childish voice "_father... you need to go to the hospital!" _"I DON'T CARE SON!" I say in my own voice. I fail twice at the level then I complete it. "Yes! YES!" I say happily! "I made it though the level..." I say. I shut down the computer and everyone is still laughing. "What? I'm a natural gamer" I say. Deidara smiles. I help Deidara set up his iPhone and I charge it on my laptop.


	14. New Years

"Ok, Deidara. We need to set up some fireworks for tonight" I tell him. He nods and we head outside. I help him make fireworks with his clay. "Alright, lets test these out" I say after he makes five different types of fire works. I set them down in front of us. I use a fire jutsu to light them up. They shoot up into the air and they set off. I smile "Perfect!" I say happily and look at Deidara. He nods. "easy to make... we should start making them 30 minutes before countdown" He says "Yeah.. sounds good" I respond. He grabs my arm and he pulls me close to him. "Aimee... I love you..." he says. "I love you too" I say and we kiss.

(Time Skip: 30 minutes to count down)

I pull Deidara outside to make the fireworks. We sit down and make them. We get finished making a lot of fireworks 5 minutes before countdown. I look at him. "Ok... start setting your timer" I tell him. He sets the timer on his phone. It turns 11:59 "Now!" I say and he starts it.

59...58...57...56...55...54...53...52...51..50...4 9...48...47...46...45...44...43...42...41...40

Deidara starts pulling me close. He lets go so I can start setting the last of the fire works.

35...34...33...32...31...30...29...28...27...26... 25...24...23...22...21...20...19...18...17...16... 15...14...13...12...11..

"10...9..." Deidara starts counting down and I start doing the hand signs of the jutsu. "5...4...3...2...1!" He says and I release the jutsu just on time. I hear ooh's and aaah's in the distance. Deidara pulls me close again and he kisses me. We start heading back to the base and we enter my room. Shouko is there so I let him take me to his room. He tosses me playfully onto the bed and he leans me back. He kisses me and then he starts playing with the hem of my pants.

He starts pulling my shirt off. I sit up and get off the bed, I do some sort of a strip show for him and I instantly see his boner, as I get completely naked . I smirk pulling down his pants and boxers. I take his shirt off. I put start pumping it as I kiss him. He moans softly and I continue to kiss him. I can tell he can't take it anymore, so I lay down on his bed. He immediately gets on top,after grabbing a condom from the bathroom, and pushes it into me. I moan softly and he starts off fast and hard. I gasp and moan loudly. "DEIDARA!" I yell. He smirks and keeps on going harder. I wrap my legs around his waist and he goes faster. My head tilts back "Deidara!" I moan "Aimee!" he groans. He re positions us so I'm on all 4's and he's on his knees. He continues going faster and harder every time. I quickly climax "DEIDARA! Harder! fuck!" I yell. He does so and I try to quiet down my scream. He comes and my back arches. We both pant and I fall down onto the bed. He lays next to me and we start making out. I try to use tongue this time and he allows me to. Our tongues get tangled with each other and I pull away. We lay down and I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and I pull on the clothes I had on yesterday. I head to my room and I leave a note on his phone before I leave. I find Shouko already awake. I get on some fresh clothes and I sit down on my bed. I open my laptop and I search for some animation programs. I find a good one and I download it. I start animating and I save it. I play some Minecraft and Amnesia. After an hour later, I update my calender for the events this year. My birthday: February third. Deidara's: May fifth. Itachi: June nineth Sasuke: July twenty-third

(Time Skip: 1 week)

Me and Shouko are assigned a mission to chase after the 2 tails,which takes a week. We actually manage to capture him, some how. We bring him to Pein and he immediately assigns us another mission to capture the 4 tails, and that takes about 2 days. We don't capture this one, but we do gather very valuable information. We head back to our room. I smile and I lay down on my bed. "What is it?" She asks me. "Nothing, just two things. One is Valentines Day is around the corner and my birthday is sooner" I answer her. "Oh, I better tell Deidara!" I say and I jump off my bed. I head to Deidara's room. He opens the door and he finds me happy. "Why are you happy?" he asks me. "valentines day is around the corner and so is my birth day" I tell him. He smiles "What day?" he asks me. "The third" I answer. "Well, happy early birthday" He tells me and kisses me. "Thank you" I say. I sit down on his bed and I ask "Will we ever marry?" and he stares at me. "Why are you asking? and yes we diffidently will" he asks and answers me smiling. "Well... I just want to know" I say and smile.


	15. A Birthday Without Deidara

(This will start the day before my birthday)

I yawn and I smile.

_Tomorrow's my birthday! yay!_

I sit up on my bed and I pull out my laptop. I start recording my video games for now. Later, I'll have to edit them. I look up Mad Father, since I have seen pewdiepie play it before. I start playing that game and I have already died 5 times already within 10 minutes of game play. I plug in my head phones and I listen to my heavy metal music I love. I listen to bands such as Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce The Veil, Blood On The Dance Floor, Bullet For My Valentine, and Second Hand Serenade. I have it on Pandora so there a a couple of other bands. I recognize a song and before I know it I'm singing "Why do good girls like bad guys? I've had that question for a really long time" but I sing quietly, though. I go on Facebook and Tumblr. The door has been knocked and I pull one head phone out. "come in!" I call and Deidara walks in. "Hey babe" He says and kisses my forehead. I smile "Hey sweety" I respond and he sits down in front of my computer. He grabs my free headphone and we both listen to music as I'm looking stuff up on Tumblr. "So, how many games have you downloaded or played so far, hmmm?" he asks me. "Just four. One I started playing this morning. It's called Mad Father. Then the other three are Happy Wheels, Amnesia, and Minecraft" I answer him. Shouko is starting to wake up. I set my laptop to the side and it pulls the earbuds out both of our ears. I smile and I kiss him. He leans forward and makes the kiss deeper and more enjoyable. We start making out and He pulls away panting. "Just thought I see you before I go on my mission" He says and I freeze. "Mi-mission? So You'll be gone tomorrow?" I ask him and he nods. "I plan on getting you your gift while I'm on my mission, ok?" he says. I sigh "alright..." and smile. He gets up and he leaves for his mission. I pick up my laptop and I continue playing my games.

(The next day)

I wake up and I am Happy... why? Today is my birthday. Why not be happy?

I walk to the kitchen to find almost everyone there. Konan shoos me out quickly. "You can't be in here right now" She says. "Fine" I say and I walk into the living room where no one is. I get out my phone and I start playing games on it. Later, Shouko walks in. "Happy bithday" She says to me, tiredly. I smile and nod. "Thanks" I say and I continue playing my game I was on. I turn on the TV in the living room and watch it for a bit. "SHOUKO!" I hear Hidan yell. "I'm on my way!" she calls out and runs to the Kitchen. "Guess I'm alone then" I mumble to myself. I'm used to being alone on my birthdays, it's just that it's not comforting. about two hours later, I'm about to leave yet everyone comes into the living room. I try to walk out, but pein stops me. They all hand me presents and I ask "Do you do this for everybody's birthday?" and pein nods. I smile and shake my head. I open up the first one and it's from Konan. I open it up and It's a BOTDF band tee. I smile and I open the next one and it's a bunch of band themed bracelets. I immediately put them on. "I got you that, Aimee" Shouko says. I open the next one... It's another tee shirt but it has the red clouds at the bottom. "I designed that... your welcome" Pein says and I nod. The rest are cards with around 10 dollars in them... Except for Kakuzu, he just got me a regular card. I smile "Thank you" and they all nod.

Now, I really didn't care if I get presents, but it was so nice of them to do that for me.

A few days later, Deidara comes back. I hug him tightly. He holds out a bag "Hmm... what's in it?" I ask myself looking through the back. I find more Kunai. I smile "Thanks! Everyone just got me money and band merch" I tell him. "Well, I know you more. You enjoy fighting as well" he says to me and kisses me. "So, you are 17?" he asks me and I nod. "Now we are the same age!" I say happily "Not for long" He says and messes with my hair.


	16. Special Announcement

Special Announcement!

yay! Aimee has just turned 17! Well, this is gonna be a long time skip. 2 years. The next chapter will take place in 2 years into the future, 1 week before Valentines Day. Please Enjoy! I haven't seen a lot of reviews... please review! It gives me knowledge that if people enjoy my story or no. So in the next chapter, Shouko will be 17, Aimee is 19 and Deidara is 19. Please enjoy and Let's start with part two!


	17. Part Two Begins

It's been two years since I joined the Akatsuki. And things have been going well. Like right now, It's a week before Valentines Day and I'm assigned a mission. It's been a long time since anyone has been assigned a mission. Me and Shouko are around 2 years apart in age. Not a lot happened in those two years, basically talking and sex between me and Deidara. So, My best friend and my brother are now a couple. Bleh... I hate it when I hear them dirty talk to each other. Then Hidan loves Shouko as well and Shouko couldn't pick. I was thinking...

_JUST CHOSE ALREADY! DO YOU LOVE HIM OR HIM MORE?! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! DO YOU LOVE YOUR FRIEND OR YOU BOYFRIEND MORE?! _

It should be obvious she loves her BOYFRIEND more. But I was the one who had to fix it...

So, Me and Shouko's mission is to try to capture the 7 tails. We don't capture him yet, but we gather great Information. We report it to pein and he accepts the information. It's now the day before Valentines Day. When we walk out of the room, Deidara and Itachi are waiting for us outside. Deidara runs to me and he hugs me. I kiss him and He says "I have to go shopping for something. I'll be back in a bit" He says and runs off. I go to my room and I start recording my games. On YouTube, I now have around 100,000 subscribers. I'm honestly surprised. I'm _that _good. Well, my inspirations are Tobuscus and PewDiePie. But, anyways, After I'm done recording, I head to the kitchen and I grab a bottle of water along with my favorite fruit, star fruit. I head back to my room and I watch a movie on my computer. About an hour later, Deidara walks in "What did you have to buy?" I ask him. "Oh, something special for a special some one" He answers me and kisses me. I smile and Shouko walks in. She sits down on her bed and starts texting. Me and Deidara head to the living room. Itachi and Shouko walk in a bit later. I turn on the TV and me and Deidara cuddle. After a while, me and Deidara head outside. We take a short walk and we talk a bit. "When we get married, where or how would you like me to propose to you at?" He asks me. "Umm, When snow is falling and we are outside" I answer him. "ok, I'm just curious." He says. Right now snow is on the ground. I get cold and he pulls me close. We stop walking and he asks "Where would you like to get married?"

_Why is he asking questions about marriage?_

"Probably at a beach. Or, some where outside" I answer him. "Great" he says smiling. "Why are you asking about marriage?" I ask him and he immediately blushes. "I just want to know" he answers me. I smile and kiss him. We start heading back to the base. He takes me to his room. We start making out and he lifts my shirt up a bit. Just then, Konan knocks saying "Dinner is ready" and leaves. I sigh and we go. We sit next to each other as always. I know Konan doesn't like our relationship, yet I don't know why. We aren't bothering the business with our relationship, are we?

They pass down our plates. We are eating hot dogs and rice. We have rice with every dinner we have together for some reason. Zetsu has his raw meat and we all eat. After Pein dismisses us, Shouko goes with Itachi and I go into my room. Deidara follows me and he puts his arms around my waist. "Aimee... I want you to dress warm and nice tomorrow. I'm taking you somewhere" He says. I sigh and smile "Ok. I will" and He lets go of me. "Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" He asks me. I shrug "I don't care" and he goes ahead and lays down on my bed. I lay down next to him and we fall asleep.


	18. No Way!

Today is now Valentines Day. I'm guessing Deidara is already awake since he is gone. And I'm also guessing Shouko slept with Itachi last night. So, Deidara told me to dress nice today. I look in my wardrobe. I wear a black sweater with nice blue jeans. I pull on my two necklaces that I got three Christmas's ago. I pull on my purple converse boots and I head out. Deidara is waiting for me in the living room. I find him in a nice grey long sleeved polo and jeans. He wears regular converse and he notices what I'm wearing. He smiles and he grabs his wallet and puts it in his back pocket. We start walking "Where are we going?" I ask him. He smirks "You'll see" and his response leaves me wondering. We get to a restaurant and the waiter says we have a reserved table. We sit down "I'm treating you to breakfast" he tells me. "This place is very nice, but why?" I ask him. "It's Valentines Day. And I want you to be in the mood for later" He tells me. I smile and I nod. We order our food and drinks. "Aimee, I want to tell you something" He says and he catches my attention. "I'm ready for us to start a Family" he says. "Deidara... I'm not ready yet. I want to wait a few more years." I tell him "Besides, we aren't married yet" I say. He nods and we get our food. We eat our food and we leave, after paying the bill.

He decides to take the long way back to the base. "Why aren't you ready?" he asks me. "I just want to wait until I'm a bit older. Like, when I was 16 and I accidentally got pregnant, I wasn't ready then. But if I get pregnant now, I'd keep it this time" I say then I continue speaking "Yeah, I'm older and more mature now, but honestly, I don't know" and I finish speaking. He nods and says "Then why not now?" He asks me. "I want to wait until we are married" I tell him. He sighs "So, you want to wait until after we are married or is it ok when we are engaged?" He asks "I wouldn't mind if we are engaged because we would get married in the very near future" I answer him. He nods and we make it back to the base. We head to the Living room and everyone is there. They are all handing out Valentines... to everyone. I run to my room and grab them. I run back inside and I hand them out. I give Deidara's his last. He hands his out. Everyone except for me. Everyone is waiting. They know it will be a bit so they start talking. Later Deidara stands up. He brings me up with him and he takes me outside. He punches a tree making snow fall. Everyone comes out to watch. He gets down on one knee and reaches into his pocket.

_Wait... is he...?_

He pulls a navy blue box out and opens it. "Aimee Uchiha, will you marry me?" He asks. I'm shocked at first. "Y-yes!" I say and smile. He puts the ring on my finger, stands up, and he kisses me.

_So That's why he has been asking me those_ _questions!_

He takes me back inside. He takes me to his room. He throws me onto the bed and he gets on top. "Now do you mind if you get pregnant?" he asks me. I smile and I say "I don't mind"


	19. Figuring 'TAWA' Out

The next morning, I wake up in my own room.

_Deidara must've carried me to my room..._

I yawn, stretch and I head to the kitchen. I see Konan, Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Shouko, and Pein walk in at once. "Ok. So Tawa meeting will be-" Konan starts talking and they see me. "What the hell is Tawa?!" I ask loudly. "Nothing" Shouko says quickly. "Tell me before I amaterasu this place into fucking shreds" I threatened and they leave. Deidara soon walks in "I think 6 members of the Akatsuki are not happy with us being together and the fact that I'm wiccan" I tell him. "How do you know?" He asks me. "I heard they called their group 'Tawa' and I'm to figure out what it means. It's close to taka, but I'm thinking it's not a word" I tell him and I sit down at the table and I think. "They are seriously underestimating me. I'm smarter than they think." I say and he nods in agreement. "I'm going to figure out what this 'Tawa' means." I say and I get out a sheet of paper. "Tawa..." I say to myself.

Shouko walks into the kitchen to find me and Deidara talking. "Whatcha doing?" She asks me. "None of your goddamned business" I tell her. I focus on working this 'Tawa' out. When she leaves, I start talking "It has to be about something against wiccans..." I tell Deidara. "The W must meen wiccan" Deidara guesses. "Correct" I say and I write 'TAWA' at the top of side of the paper like this:

T

A

W

A

Then I write wiccan beside the W like so;

T

A

Wiccan

A

"Ok... We have one word." I say to myself. I draw at the other side of the paper to get my mind going. "How about we figure it out later" Deidara says. I nod and I go to my room alone. I sit down on my bed and I meditate for a bit.

When Deidara walks in, he says "Hey... I can't be in my room. I think the 6 you were talking about earlier are meeting in me and sasori's room" He tells me and sits down on my bed next to me. "I'm going to take a shower" He tells me and he leaves me alone.

Later, I hear Deidara yell "GET OUT UN" and I run out of my room. I see Itachi run into Sasori's room. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yell at them. Shouko shrugs "Um... Tawa" "AND WHAT THE FUCK IS TAWA?" I ask. "The..." Sasori starts to say "Adorable" Shouko says after him "Women..." Konan says and Itachi finishes off "Admiration Group" and he says it with the smirk. "That makes no fucking sense at all. And Deidara isn't a female. He's a male" I say and I slam the door shut when I walk out. "Are you sure about that?" Hidan asks and I slam the door open "I'll fucking kill you!" I yell at him. "Calm Down!" Shouko says.

"Says the damned Ice Queen" I say with a smirk "At least I can cool down!" She says back to me. "At least I don't sleep with my best friend" "Fucking seriously?!" She says angrily as she steps towards me. "At lease I can tell the difference between a best friend and a boyfriend" I say with a smirk and she starts making water. I activate my sharigan "I have only slept with one guy my entire life, and it's Deidara. I know this group is against me being a wiccan" I say and she lowers her arms "How did you find out?" She asks and everyone stares at me "I'm smarter than I look. I know it has something against me and Deidara and the fact that I'm wiccan" I say. "Do you guys even have a fucking clue what witchcraft is and what wiccan is? Do you even know what they believe in?" I ask them and I leave to go to my room.

5 minutes later, Deidara walks into my room. We start talking, but then after a while I head back to where their 'meeting' is and I open the door. "Aimee! Let's go do something somewhere else!" Shouko says and tries to push me out the door. "Aimee stop her! She has to compare me and Itachi" Hidan says. I put her hands behind her back "You mean your... I haven't seen either but, no matter how much Hidan gets on my nerves and I hate him, I'd guess he has the biggest" I say "FINE! I'll tell" She says and I release her. "Well ummm errr..." She starts to say. "It's not about the biggest, it's about who does it better" She says and she starts to leave, but I block her path. "ha! Now you have to tell us both!" I smirk. "Will you tell me anything if I tell them?" I ask her.

"Ok..." I agree. "Itachi is bigger and Hidan is better" Shouko finally says. "Now, do you have any love spells?" She asks me. "Uhhh... Not really." I say confused and she pushes me out the door.

"Well then!" I say to myself and I walk to my room. "Hey Deidara" I say to him and I kiss him. "I think they think you are under a love spell" I say to him. He scoots away "Am I?" He asks and I laugh "Not at all!" I answer him.

Shouko walks in and I continue talking "It was you who started the relationship, because I wasn't looking towards one until you told me those words that paralyzed me" I tell Deidara. "What words?" Shouko asks. "Fine. I'm glad I still remember them. Here's what he said 'Art is beautiful, art is a bang, beautiful, I want to bang you' and he said that when he found out I loved art" I answer her. Deidara nods in agreement.


	20. Switched At Clubbing

"Hey, I'm going to a club tonight, who wants to go?" I ask everyone, who was in the living room. "Sounds fun" Shouko says and immediately, Itachi and Hidan speak up. "I'll go" Deidara says. "Ok! Meet here at 6." I say and I head to my room.

I look through my clothes and see what I should wear. Shouko walks in and we help each other find something to wear. I find a Purple ting top, A gray and long cardigan, black jean shorts, my purple converse, and black finger less gloves.

I look at my dresser to find both of my necklaces there. I hesitate for a moment before putting them on. I stick my phone in my left pocket and I turn on my scremo music. I put my wallet in my back right pocket and I walk out of my room. My hair is the same as always, but my bangs are looser so they looked side swept instead of my regular look.

I wait out in the living room, and I'm 10 minutes early. Once Hidan, Shouko, Itachi, and Deidara get out into the living room, we head out. I lead the way to the club. Once we get there, I sit at a booth. The rest follow and I order some sake.

"Aimee! Let's play some video games!" Deidara begs me. "Ok, fine" I say and I follow him to the arcade section. We pick out a goreish game, since he knows how much I love horror, and we play. I win and I smile "Fuck yeah!" I say happily and we move on to the next game.

After a while of video gaming, Deidara and I walk back to the table. I drink a lot of sake, but Deidara doesn't so he can keep me from doing something wrong. "Hey Dei *Hic*" I say to him. "Yes?" He asks me. I kiss him cheek and I whisper something about how sexy he is in his ear.

"What the *hic* Fuck are you doing *hic* Aimee?" Shouko asks me and I stick my tongue out at her. "Please don't tell me Shouko and Aimee switch personalities when they are drunk" Deidara says in annoyance. Itachi and Hidan are still sober and they shrug. "Do you *hic* think I *hic* fucking know?!" Shouko asks. "I'm guessing it's a yes" Itachi says with a sigh. "I wonder what she is like during sex since they switched personalities" Deidara asks him self, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

I look up and him and I look at Hidan. My drunk self takes over me, and I start flirting with Hidan. "WHAT THE *hic* FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HIDAN?!" Shouko explodes. Itachi has to calm her down "Jealous *hic*" I ask her. Deidara pulls me away as Hidan pushes me away. "Now I understand how you feel, Itachi, un. I'm not liking Aimee flirting with Hidan or ANYBODY" Deidara says to Itachi and he nods.

After the club, Itachi carried Shouko and Deidara carries me. I allow it but Shouko protests. When we get back to base, they carry us to our room.

The next morning, I wake up with a bad headache. I walk to the bathroom and I open up the medicine cabinet. I take some ibeprophen and I walk back to my bed. "Aimee?" Shouko calls out my name. "Yeah?" I ask her. "Do you have a headache?" She asks me. 'Yeah. You too?" I ask her and she nods.

I get up and I walk to the kitchen. I see Hidan and Deidara there. "Hey, Dei" I say and I stumble across the kitchen to him "My head fucking hurts" I tell him. "Yep. You're back" Deidara says. "What?" I ask confused. "Oh, you got drunk last night and so did Shouko. you two basically switched personalities, un" Deidara explains. "So I was flirty and shit all fucking night?" I ask him. "Basically" He answers me. "Who the fuck did I flirt with?" I ask him. "Me and Hidan, un" He answers me. "EWW! Why the fuck did my drunk self flirt with HIM?! Geeze, I guess I'm a whole new damned person when I'm drunk!" I say loudly and Deidara nods in walks in with Itachi and Itachi starts making breakfast.

After that, Me and Deidara walk to his room. When we enter, we chat for a bit until the 'Tawa' come in. "Yes?" I ask them and they leave. "Alrighty then. So... I can't have sex this week, ok Deidara?" I tell Deidara. "It's ok. I understand" He says and I smile. "Good" I say and he kisses me.


	21. Start Of Something New?

Today is Easter and I walk into the living room. Everyone is already there and I sit in front of Deidara. "Tobi is throwing a party later in the basement!" Tobi tells us "Really?" I ask in annoyance and he nods. "What fucking ever" I mumble and I go back to my room. I'm there alone and I play my music on shuffle.

*Playing: Football Season Is Over- Bring Me The Horizon*

I smile and I lay down on my bed. I stare at the ceiling and I wait for someone to tell me the party is starting. I start singing, but then I hear my door open and I see Shouko walk in. I wave to her and I continue singing. I pull out my journal and I think of a song. I try to base it off of my childhood, since I had bad memories then and I want the song to have feeling.

_March 31, 2013_

_Please! Someone take me away from this nightmare! I can't stand this anymore. _

_But I have to live..._

_I'LL JUST FIGHT AND CARRY ON MY DESTINY! I don't even care if I die! I'll fight and fight until the lights are turned out. I'll stay by your side, until we both die. _

I look at what I have so far. "It's good so far" I hear Shouko say. I look at her "You were singing it a minute ago." She tells me and I nod. "Thanks" I tell her and I continue writing.

Soon enough, the party is starting. Deidara gets me and we head together. When we get there, I go to a table alone. Deidara talks to Sasori a bit and they get in an argument about art. I smile and I get up to get a glass of wine. I head back to my table and I look around the room. Everyone is talking while I'm here, not talking. Well, this would be me at a party.

I drink too much wine and my drunk self comes out. And I'm guessing my drunk self likes Hidan because that's who I go to first. Apparently, He's drunk as well, and so is Shouko and Itachi. I look over at Deidara, and he's with Konan and Pein. A thought goes through my head and a giggle. "What's so funny?" Hidan asks me "nothing" I say and I start flirting with him. Shouko explodes when she sees me flirting with Hidan. "Hey, let's go outside. Outside is nice, it's pretty. Horses are pretty, horses are fast, I bet I'm faster. Shouko, let's go for a run!" Apparently, Itachi is a fast talker when he's drunk. Shouko is like my normal me, I'm chill and flirty, Hidan is just chill and cudely a bit, and Deidara is a cudler and doesn't remember me. I don't know about the rest.

I sit back at my table with Hidan. I get close to him and I flirt with him more. I look around for Shouko, but I don't see her or Itachi. I continue flirting with him and he picks me up bridal style and he carries me to his room. Kakuzu gets kicked out and Hidan throws me onto his bed. I giggle and he smirks at me.

He hovers above me on all fours and he starts kissing me passionately. He moves down to my neck and bites it softly, making me moan softly.

_Real Me: Am I seriously fucking enjoying this...?_


	22. Hidan x Aimee?

Hidan starts putting his hands in my shirt and he continues kissing me. I moan softly into his mouth. He kisses my neck, which gives me a shot to whisper into his ear "I like your body. It's hot" I flirt and I giggle.

He starts pulling off my shirt and my pants, leaving me in only my underwear and bra. He pulls of his shirt and and I trace my hand down his chest. We pull of the rest of our clothing and he gets back on top of me. I look at his dick and I gasp at the size.

_It's huge!_

He thrusts into me fast and I hold back a scream.

_Real me: HIDAN! YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

With both of us drunk, we make it go fast. He soon comes into me the same time I orgasm. He collapse next to me and he pulls me close to him. We fall asleep... the next morning...

I wake up with arms wrapped around me. I hear the person mumble a name "Deidara" I mumble back and I turn around, still tired. When we see each others faces, we jump away from each other. "FUCKING RAPIST!" I yell at him. "No! Why the fuck would I rape you, slut! You raped me!" He yelled at me back. "HELL NO! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT YOU?!" I yell at him. "We discuss to no one about this, DEAL?" He asks me and I nod quickly. I spot my clothes and I put them on under the covers. I run out of the room into my room, luckily, Shouko isn't there.

I look through my journal. I have all my important memories, songs, poems, and information in this journal. It keeps all my secrets. I get to a part where I wrote about my first fight, and one of my best friends died. I start getting teary eyed, then my mind thinks about all of my friends that had died, but I was the last one standing. I start crying a lot and I burry my face into my pillow.

"Aimee?" I hear Deidara's voice. I look at him and he walks towards me and gives me a hug. "Please forgive me, un" He says and I pull away looking at him "For what?" I ask. "I woke up next to Konan this morning" He says and blushes. "I forgive you" I tell him with a sigh. "Why are you forgiving me this easily, un" He asks me, and I remember the deal me and Hidan had. "I know you were drunk, and you were drunk. I forgive you" I answer him and he nods. I kiss him and he leaves. I follow him to the Living room.

"Hey slut" Hidan greets me. "Hey ass" I greet back. Deidara just had to chose a seat so I'd be between him and Hidan. I go ahead and sit there, but I scoot closer to Deidara. Shouko walks with Itachi and they see me and Hidan not arguing, which is unusual for us.

After a while of no one talking, Shouko speaks up "Ok, what's up? You two aren't doing your usual arguing!" She says and she stares at us. I give a Hidan a look that asks him if I can only tell her. He sighs and nods. I get up and I drag Shouko along with me to our room. "What the hell happened between you two? You two aren't arguing about ANYTHING or fighting!" She says. "Well... me and Hidan sorta fucked last night" I answer her and her jaw dropped. "You and HIDAN?!" She asks me loudly. "Don't tell anyone! We made a deal that we'd discuss to no one about last night" I tell her in a whisper. She smirks suspiciously at me "What?" I ask her. "Who's is bigger. Deidara's or Hidans?" She asks me. "This is just fucking revenge for me having to you tell who's is bigger, right?" I ask her and she nods. "Hmmm... Hidan" I answer her truth fully. Her jaw drops again. "I still hate that ass for raping me" I say to her "That's my Aimee" She says and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Get your goddamned hand off of me" I say and she pulls away. "So, does Deidara know?" She asks me while we walk back to the living room. "Hell no!" I answer we walk back in, I get my seat back and Hidan is gone. I lay my head on Deidara's shoulder.


	23. Wedding Planning

"So... When are we going to plan for our wedding?" I ask Deidara. "Later" He answers me. "Why aren't we planning now? It's been a month since we got engaged! We need to work things out!" I tell him. He walks to me and kisses me, I think to tell me to shut up. "Aimee, listen, we have other things to focus on as well, un" He says and I look down at the ground.

Shouko walks in "Hey... what are you guys talking about?" She asks us. "I'm trying to get him to help me plan for our marriage! But he doesn't fucking want to!" I answer her. "Aimee! Just cool down! What's your problem anyway, hmm?" He asks me. "I just need to go before I kill something or someone" I say and I walk out and I head to the living room.

"Aimee, I just don't feel up to it at the moment, un" I hear Deidara say as he sits next to me on the couch. "I'm sorry... I'm just PMSing too much like every other fucking time" I apologize and he nods. "We'll start planning tomorrow, deal? Unless I get put on a mission, then Shouko can help you. She is your maid of honor, correct?" He asks me and I nod."Ok..." He says as he kisses my forehead.

The next day, we start planning in my room. "Ok... I need to search for a dress" I say to myself as I search up wedding dresses online. I see one that is a pure white, long in the white, short in the front, strapless, and purple laze for the hem. "Ok, we need to set up a date. How about May 13?" He asks me. "That's a Monday. I guess it will work as long neither one of us has a mission" I say and he nods in agreement.

I search up bridesmaid dresses and for Shouko, yet she refuses to wear a dress "I'll try to get it as gothic as I can" I say and she sighs. "Whatever, let me look" She says and she takes the laptop from me. She finds one that's black and purple. "This one. That should fit the theme, shouldn't it?" She asks me and I take a look at the dress. I nod "Yeah, I honestly don't like the idea of wearing a dress, either, but, it's a wedding so..." I say and she nods. She leaves, so me and Deidara are alone.

"Ok, So, who's your best man, Dei?" I ask him. "Sasori" He answers me. I nod and we continue working. I start making invitations. "Ok, I'm done for today" I say and Deidara nods in agreement. He moves closer to me and I smile. He kisses me and pushes me onto the bed while he's at it. Though, just the, Pein just HAD to send me and Shouko on a mission to capture the 4 tails.

After a week on the mission, we capture the 4 tails. When we walk into the front doors, I am greeted by Deidara. "Hey sweety" I say to him and he hugs me tightly. "I thought you were dead! un!" He says worriedly. "I'm more powerful than Itachi, and you think I'd be dead?" I ask him and Itachi looks at me. "Did you just say you were more powerful than me?" He asks me and I nod. Deidara lets go of me "I can put you into a infinite Tsukuyomi" I say and Shouko looks at me "So, you can do that" She says and she glares at Itachi. "Yeah, I can do it for a while now, but I prefer not to use it. I've had the Mangekyou for a while now, and I have a feeling Itachi has as well" I say and Itachi nods "How long have you had it?" He asks me "Since I was around 9 or 10" I answer him. "Hoe exactly did you get it?" He asks me. "I saw my best friends die right in front of my fucking eyes" I say and I tear up at the memory. "Until a year before I joined the Akatsuki, I lost trust and hope" I say and I run away to my room because of the all the things I am remembering.

I turn on my screamo music and I lay there on my bed. Shouko walks in "How bad was your childhood?" She asks me. "Bad enough for me to cry myself to sleep and expert at nobody knowing almost every fucking night and still do so 10 years later" I answer her. "What happened?" She asks me. I take a deep breath before I start talking.

I explain how I ran away when I was 3 years old and why. I told her about my 3 friends I lived with and I had just them. I told her how they all died during fights, but I was the last one standing. I told her that my first fight was when I was 6 and that was when I achieved my sharigan and how my last big battle before I joined the akatsuki was when I was 10, and that was when I achieved the mangekyou. I told her how I got my right eye like this, and that was all I told her.


	24. Relaxing, Then Mission, Then Meeting

I walk out of my bathroom in just a long Pierce The Veil band-tee and underwear. My hair is a mess, so I quickly brush it. I put on my glasses, yes, glasses. I sit down on bed and I drink my coffee. Shouko walks into our room and sees I have glasses on "You wear glasses?" She asks me. "Shut the fuck up, and yes. My eye sight is so damn terrible. I usually wear contacts, but today I don't feel like putting them on" I answer her and she nods. I get out my computer and I get on Tumblr.

Deidara walks in and smiles. He's seen me like this before, so I'm not worried. "Hey beautiful" He says. "Hello sweetie" I say back and Shouko sighs "I'm out" She says "We aren't gonna do that today. I can't, anyways" I say but she still leaves. "Again? I thought you had that last month" Deidara jokes in a complaining tone. "That's what I hate about it" I say with a sigh. "Is your wedding dress here yet?" Deidara asks me. "Should be here tomorrow. One more moth until we are officially married" I say and he kisses the top of my head.

"Your birthday is soon, isn't it?" I ask Deidara and he nods. "May 5th, un" He says and I smile. "What would you like?" I ask him. "You know what I'd want" He says and I laugh. "I know exactly" I kiss him. "Ok, Can you help me with this? I can't get pass this damned zombie" I ask Deidara as I continue playing Mad Father. He helps me by telling me what to do. I do everything until I get passed the big pinkish zombie thing by burning it up. "This is why we go well with each other" I say and he nods in agreement. "I'm going to go get a mountain dew. What do you want, hmmm?" He asks me as he stands up. "A blue Monster energy" I answer him. I haven't had one of those in forever. I absolutely love them. "I'll be back in a few" He says "Don't take too fucking long" I say and he leaves.

"Aimee! Pein is giving us a mission" Shouko says as she walks in. "Fucking Fantastic. When do we have to leave?" I ask her. "Umm, in 10" She says. "Alright, that gives Deidara enough time to get my drink" I say and I get dressed in the required Akatsuki mission attire. Right when I'm pulling my cloak on, Deidara hands me my monster. "Mission?" He asks me and I nod. "What's the damn mission again?" I ask Shouko. "Information on the 4 tails, son Goku and it's Jinchuriki, Roshi" She answers me. "Didn't we already have a mission on that tails?" I ask her. "Yeah, but Pein wants more information" She says and I sigh "What if we capture the 4 tails?" I ask and she shrugs. "Let's just do what Pein tells us to do" She says and I nod. "Bye Deidara" I say and I kiss him before I walk out of my room. Shouko follows me and we go after the 4 tails.

"Alright, so he is a Shinobi from Iwagakure" She says "Deidara's from Iwagakure" I say to myself. When we get to the front gates, we decide not to go that way. we sneak in and we use Henge no Jutsu to transform into other people.

We find out he has 3 nature types; Lava, Earth, and Fire release. He usually has a curved Kunai when he fights, we found that out because we saw him fight once while we were there that week. We learn some other valuable information and we leave.

When we get back, Deidara immediately hugs me. "Your wedding dress is here. I didn't look at it, un" He says. He walks me to my room and I open the package. "I'm not a girly girl at all, but this dress is awesome" I say and I take it out of the package. Shouko walks in right when I take out the dress. The dress strapless and white (Obviously) with purple lace at the bottom and a black-skull hem. It's short in the front and long in the back.

I go to the bathroom to put it on. I look in the mirror and I think it looks good on me. I walk out and I see Deidara gone. "Where'd he go?" I ask Shouko. "He believes in that bad luck thing" She answers me and I nod. "Anyways, how does it look?" I ask Shouko. "Not bad for a dress. When does my brides maid dress get here?" she asks me. "In a few days" I answer her. I pull the dress off and I get in dark gray yoga pants and a black see-through tee that shows my purple bra. I notice a monster on my night stand. "He got me another one?" I ask and Shouko nods. "He places it there before he left the room" She informs me as I open up the can. "I absolutely love these!" I say after I take a drink.

"There's a meeting held. You don't need your cloaks today" Deidara says as he opens the door. "When the fuck do we ever wear them to a meeting? We usually just wear them if we are going outside for business reasons, right?" I ask Deidara. He sighs "Let's just go" He says. Me, Shouko, and Deidara walk into the living room together. I sit next to Deidara as usual.

"Orochimaru is sending Sasuke to help him capture Aimee and Shouko" Pein says. "Seriously? I have to fight my damned brother now? Why the fuck did he have to go to the dark side?" I ask "Didn't you go to the dark side by joining us, Aimee?" Itachi asks me. "Just the hell up" I say and I see Shouko is tensed up. "Shouko?" "what?" She asks me. "Sasuke's your friend and my brother, what are we going to do?" I ask her. "I don't know..." She answers me. "Sasuke is my favorite brother. I know I can beat him, it's just that, I don't want to fight him. He's my damned little brother and he has issues" I start to say. "He's just lost. Yet, he needs to find his own place in this world" I say and Itachi speaks up "I agree with you, for once, Aimee. He's so foolish" I nod in agreement. "For once you two aren't fighting! I have a feeling that won't last for long" Shouko says. "It's our little brother, of course we'd fight side by side to get Sasuke on the right path" I say and Itachi sighs "Again, I agree with her" Itachi says.


	25. Sasuke Birthday Special!

-A/N- Since today is Sasuke's birthday, It will be a special chapter for him! So, it will be out of the story plot, but I'm doing it just for Sasuke. There will be sasunaru XD

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" I pull him out of his bed. "What the hell Aimee!" He yells at me, making it obvious I woke him up. "C'mon! Get dressed and be downstairs in 10!" I walk out of his room. I go downstairs where all of the Akatsuki and his class mates, inluding Naruto, are.

"Is everything ready?" I ask Shouko. "Yes!" She smiles and I nod. "Itachi, Kisame, go get the food from the oven" I order them and they go get it.

"Alright, I got my part done, un" Deidara says. I kiss him and I stand beside him.

I glance at my watch "Sasuke should be down here any minute" I tell everyone. I turn off the lights and we all hide in a spot.

I hear Sasuke walk down the stairs. When he turns on the light, We all get out from our hiding spot. "Happy Birthday" We all say. Naruto and Sakura run up to him to give him a hug, but Sasuke refuses. "So, is this why you woke me up early?" Sasuke asks me and I nod. He sighs then smiles.

So, the party starts and Shouko turns on some music. I sit down with Deidara, while everyone else dances. I get out some sake "Sasuke, I can trust you, right?" I ask him before handing him the Sake. He nods and grabs it from me.

Sasuke drinks a lot of Sake and so does Naruto. "No way! I never knew he was gay!" I laugh when I see Naruto and Sasuke making out in a corner. Deidara looks in their direction and we both laugh. "Let them have their fun. We were their age when we first started" Deidara points out "I have a feeling this won't be their first time" I sigh. I think Itachi saw them because he had a surprised look when he looked in their direction.

"Y'know what's funny?" Deidara asks me and I face him. "What?" "You have black hair, so does Sasuke. I have blond hair, and so does Naruto" He points out and I gasp.

_I never noticed that... _

-Sasuke's POV-

"Naruto... meet me in my room and be sure you do the sexy no jusu" I whisper into Naruto's ear and I walk up to my room.

Later, Naruo knocks on my door. He does the sexy no jutsu and I instantly get a boner. "I think I like you better when you're a guy" I smirk and he undoes the jutsu. I push him onto the bed and we tear off our clothes. I continue kissing him and I turn him around, giving me a nice view of his ass. I insert once finger, making him moan.

"Beg for me" I whisper into his ear. "Sasuke!" He moans my name. "Keep on doing that" I whisper as I insert another digit. He is almost screaming when I insert a third digit. He screams my name "SASUKE!" And cums on my bed. "Already? We just started" I put my dick in him, making him scream my name once more. I thrust slowly into him, then faster each time he screams my name. After he has came twice, I finally climax and cum into him.

He falls onto the bed and I fall next to him. "Teme... I want to do-" "Ya sure? I wont hold back one bit" I remind him, smirking.

-Aimee's POV-

I notice Sasuke walking to his room alone, and Naruto shortly fallowing him. I raise an eyebrow at the sight. Deidara grabs my hand, and we get the same idea. I take him to my room and I moan when he pushes me down on the bed. While we make out, he unbuttons my shirt, revealing my bra. I moan softly when he puts his hands under my bra and plays with my nipple.

Once all of our clothes are off, I flip us so I'm on top. I hover his waist I make his dick enter me. I moan loudly and I move up and down on him. Soon, He flips us again. He speeds things up, making me almost scream. "FUCK! DEIDARA!" I scream and he kisses me, making me shut up for a second.

"Goddess! Fuck!" I scream when I climax. "Aimee!" He climaxes soon after I do. He puts his hand on my cheek and kisses me.

-Sasuke's POV-

The next morning, I wake up next to Naruto. "Shit, I slept with him last night. wait... I maked out with him last night at the party. Our relationship was supposed to be a secret" I whisper as I get out of my bed. I get dressed and I head to the kitchen. "Hello, sauceGAY" I hear my brother say with a laugh. I hit him saying "Shut up, Itachi!" and my sister walks in with Deidara. "So, I know Naruto stayed last night. Did Shouko?" She asks Itachi. "Not tonight" He says. "Wait, you have a girlfriend?" I ask and Itachi nods. "I'm guessing that is-" I start to ask Aimee but she cuts me off by her nodding. "we got married on may 13" She says and my eyes widen. "You two are married?" "No, no we aren't" She answers me sarcastically and she rolls her eyes. She reaches in the fridge, grabbing a monster. "Does anybody want one?" She asks yet no one responds. She heads into the living room.

"So, You aren't mad I'm gay?" I ask my sister and brother. "A bit disappointing" Itachi says with a sigh. "Nope. I support you completely." My sister smiles. "Great" I sigh happily and Naruto walks in. "Hey Dattebayo" He greets me and he sits away from me. "No need. Everyone knows" I tell him and he moves closer to me, like right next to me.

* * *

-A/N- So, the next chapter will continue where I left off. This is a special so, this is a few months off from when the story left off. This is on July 23, and where I took off was around a moth before the wedding, May 13.


	26. Deidara's Birthday

-A/N- Now, back to the actual story!-

* * *

"Happy Birthday Dei" I hug him from behind. "Thanks sweetie" He kisses me and pushes me down on his bed. "My, we haven't done this in a while, have we?" "No we haven't. Now, what's my present?" He smirks and I get up from the bed. "You wouldn't mind if I do a little strip show for you, would ya?" I smile and so does he.

Once I slowly strip down to my underwear, he stops me. "I'll take it from here" he kisses me and he undoes my bra hook, making it fall down to the floor, since it was strapless. I moan softly in his mouth as he plays with my breasts.

"instead of us fucking, lets make love" He suggests and I nod. We haven't done _either _in a while.

He pushes me down to the bed once again and he strips off his clothes. He kisses me once more before we start.

When he gives love to me, it feels amazing. It's better than the rough and fast fucking we usually do. It gives me multiple orgasms and more.

"Deidara!" "Aimee!" We scream each others name one last time for our final orgasm. He falls down on top of me, with both of us panting. I wrap my arm around him, keeping him close to me.

Once we both get dressed, I take him out for lunch.

"Here we are!" I say when we get to the restaurant. "Thanks babe" He kisses me then we walk inside.

The waiter takes us to our table and we order our drinks. "This place looks expensive, un. Do you have enough money?" He asks me. "Yes I do, don't worry. If not, we'll just dash for it" we laugh and the waiter brings us out drinks. We order our food and we continue talking.

My phone rings and I answer it. It's Emily. I haven't heard from her in a while.

"Hey Emily!"

"Hey... your brother is acting up again. I heard from Naruto that he went to Oro-"

"Yeah I know. We heard from your father that he's being sent here to capture me and Shouko"

"Who's Shouko?"

"My new partner here. Oh... I haven't told you yet that me and Deidara are getting married"

"seriously?! That's awesome! Naruto broke up with Ebony..."

"Really? I thought they'd make an awesome couple. Guess he didn't want to be in a relationship anymore. I have to go, bye"

"Bye!" She hangs up.

"Alright... So, anyways. Our wedding is in 8 days" I remind him and he smiles. "I know. I'm so happy. We have everything set, I just now need to order my tux" "so last minute like you usually are with some things. Just, get it fast, alright?" He nods and I sigh in relief "Good" I smile. Our food gets here and we start eating.

Once we finish, we are given our check. I look in my wallet, to find I don't have enough money. "alright, time to dash" I smirk at him and he laughs quietly. We leave our check and we dash out of the restaurant. We run all the way until we get back to the base.

"Here, I need to take you to my room for a minute" I grab his hand and I drag him to my room. I reach into my closet to find a box. I open the box to find some detonating clay I learned how to make from him. I hand him the box and he opens it. He smiles at it and he looks at me. 'Thank you" he sets the box aside and kisses me.

"Aimee!" Shouko calls my name and opens the door."What the fuck is it?" "Did I interrupt?" she asks me and I laugh. "Not at all. I was just giving him a present" "Oh, ok" She continues to walk in and she heads to the bathroom. "I think she forgot..." I laugh. "Hey Shouko, You know what today fucking is?" "uhh... Sunday?" she looks at me questioningly. "No, Deidara's Birthday, dumbass. And your boyfriends birthday is in a month and four days" i remind her "I know when my boyfriends birthday is." She rolls her eyes and she leaves.


	27. Wedding Day

-A/N- This chapter was a little difficult for me to write since it didn't seem to fit in. Yet, how does this story fit into Naruto? But it was still a bit hard for me to describe and such. so...

* * *

"You and Itachi are getting married?" I ask Shouko. "Yes we are." She smiles and lays down on her bed. "I should start getting ready... my fucking wedding is in a few hours. But I really don't want to but on makeup! Ugh" I say to myself as I head to the bathroom.

I put on purple eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara. I put my hair up in a bun and I let my bangs loose. "I swear, today is going to be the only damn day I wear makeup and I put my hair up!" I mumble and I look in the mirror.

I see Shouko walk in and I turn around. "How do you get it so perfect when you never wear makeup or put your hair up?" She asks me and I laugh. "I see hairstyling as an art, because basically you are sculpting your hair then Makeup I also see as an art because you have to blend it all in." I answer her. She gets what she needs then she leaves.

I grab my wedding dress from the closet and I put it on. I look in the mirror as I clip in the veil in my bun.

I walk back in the room, throwing a pillow at Shouko. "Start getting fucking ready, you _are_ my maid of honor" I remind her. "Later" She throws the pillow back at me.

* * *

Me and Deidara planned our wedding to be at a beach."Alright, It's about time" I sigh and I look at everyone at the ceremony, which is only the Akatsuki and my 2 friends, ebony and emily.

The music plays and that's my cue. I walk down the isle and I see Deidara smile.

After the whole marriage ceremony, the after party starts. "Aimee!" Ebony waves me over to her and Emily. "What the fuck is up?" I ask when I get there and laugh. "You and Deidara have changed a bit since the last time we saw you" Emily smiles "Really? Well, I guess my hair is a bit longer"

Shouko comes over to us "Hey Aimee, we're about to cut the cake" She informs me. "C'mon. Let's go"

After the whole party is over, Deidara takes me to a hotel that's near the beach. We get into our room and I start undoing his tie. I pull my hair down (finally) and he starts pulling his tux off.

Once all articles of clothing are gone from both of us, I take him into my mouth. He releases into my mouth, and he pulls out. He starts kissing my neck, making me moan, and starts fingering me.

He enters me soon enough, and I moan loudly in pleasure. Once he starts moving, I scream louder and louder. We came together and he falls beside me.

"I'm going to take a shower" I get up from the bed and I head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and I get in.

I find Deidara asleep when I'm done and I get in bed with him.

* * *

"Alright, we should head back to base" Deidara tells me and I nod in agreement. We walk back to the Akatsuki base and I walk in my room. Deidara follows me. "So, we will stay in the Akatsuki for now?" I ask him "For now" He agrees and I sigh.


	28. Deidara is now WHAT?

-A/N- I was crying so bad when I wrote this chapter. Sorry, but the end of the story is almost here! I'm ending it on Chapter 30 DX Sorry! But caution, it will have a sad ending then I'm going to do a bit of editing to the story then it'll be complete.

* * *

It's been a month and a half since me and Deidara have been married. So, today he is sent on a mission with his new partner, Tobi. He told me he should be gone for a while, which made me a bit sad.

Later that day, I realize my period it late. I immediately do a test and it comes out positive. "Shit. I wanted Deidara to be here with me when I find out" I mumble and I sit on the toilet seat. "This time, I'm keeping it a secret until Deidara comes back" I walk back into my room and I turn on my laptop. I play my daily games and I turn it off. I go to the kitchen and I grab some start fruit and a water bottle. I return to my room.

A few weeks has passed and Deidara still isn't back. "Hey, a meeting is being held" Shouko tells me and I walk into the living room. "Alright, so... Aimee..." Pein starts to say and I look up. "Zetsu has information about Deidara and his mission" He informs me, which gets my full attention. "Tell me" "Deidara... died" He tells me and my eyes widen. "Who the fuck did he fight?!" I ask in a yelling voice and I clench my fists. "Sasuke..." My eyes tear up a bit. I get up and I walk to the front doors. I bolt out of the building and I run into the forest, picking a random tree and I climb it.

I cry where I'm sitting and I cry. "Why did it have to be him?" I yell and I jump off, and punch the tree down in anger. I continue to run into the forest, until I reach a village, And the village had to be konoha. I stop outside the gates and I turn around. I run the other direction, and I run into the beach where me and Deidara got married. I sit in the sand and I stare into the water, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm going to my a single mother... Why did Deidara have to die? He didn't even find out I was pregnant before he died. I hear someone behind me and I turn around to find Shouko. "what do you want?" I ask her and I turn back around to face the water. "I can't imagine how you feel right now. I heard what you said, about how you're going to be a singe mother. Are you-" I nod and she stares at me. "I was going to keep it a secret until Deidara came back, so he could be the first to know" I hug my knees and I cry into them. She sits down beside me.

"I don't know what to do! I can't handle a baby by myself without probably killing it because it'll get on my nerves. Dammit, why did Sasuke have to fight Deidara?" I cry and I hear her get up. "I'm guessing you'd like to be alone?" She asks and I nod. I'm left alone, and I look at the water. I walk up to it and I sit back down. I let the water cover my feet and I close my eyes. "Why can't I just- no. I can't have thoughts like that" I think out loud and I look up and the sky.

I walk back to the base later and I bolt to my room. I lay down on my bed, face down, and I continue to cry. Hidan and Shouko just had to walk in and they see me laying down. "Aimee... are you ok?" She asks me and I look at her. "Besides the fact Deidara died, yeah" my eyes feel ,and probably look, puffy and red. "I've never seen the slut cry before" Hidan says "Please get out, Hidan" Shouko says and Hidan does so.

"Aimee, do you ne-" "Just get the fuck out" I cut her off. "Aimee, I-" "No, just get out!" I yell in my tears and she leaves my room.


	29. Leaving the Akatsuki

"I think I should leave the Akatsuki" I tell Shouko yet she stares at me. "Why?" She asks me. "I think it would be best. I'm already 4 months pregnant and I don't want the Akatsuki get in the way. I'm moving back to Konoha" I grab a backpack and I start packing my clothes, besides the cloak, and everything else I need and that I own.

"Pein, I'm sorry but I have to leave this organization" I inform him and he looks at me. "Why do you have to?" He asks me. "It would be best for me and my unborn child" He lets me go and I travel back to Konoha. It takes roughly two days. And when I get there, I go straight to the Hokage.

"Aimee, I haven't seen you since you left. Why are you back?" Tsunade narrows her eyes at me. "The thing is, My lover died and I'm pregnant if it isn't obvious. I came back because I thought it would be best for me and my unborn child" I inform her. "Fine. But, we can't let you join so quickly, considering you've had a record" "I know that." I smile, which is obviously fake.

"Ok, I'll give you an apartment big enough for you and the child. Is that ok?" She asks me and I smile. "perfect" She shows me where it is and I thank her. It's already furnished and ect. I set my bag on the couch and I look around the apartment.

I walk around the village, and I meet up with some old friends that never knew I went to the Akatsuki. "Hi Tanka, Yohano!" I call out their names and they wave back. i walk over to them and Yohano hugs me.

Tanka has had a crush on me for a while... maybe... , but I can't replace Deidara that easily.

"I haven't seen you for a few years, what happened?" They ask in unison. "I... actually went to the Akatsuki but I'm back because of this" I rub my stomach and they stare at me. "Who did this?" Yohano tenses up. "My... husband. He died a few months ago" I answer him and he looks at me. "I'm so sorry" He hugs me again and I hug back this time. "Yeah... things have been hard without him" He releases me

* * *

I hear screaming outside and I run towards it. I find Pein... trying to- no... he _is _destroying the village. Tanka runs over to me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He asks me and pulls me to shelter. "You are a pregnant woman, you shouldn't be out fighting. I'll take care of it" He informs me and he runs out, about to fight Pein...

"DON'T!" I call out to him. I look up to see a giant ball... and it's heading towards the ground. "Why Pein?!" I mumble... then I passed out for a bit after I saw a giant light.

* * *

"Aimee!" I hear Tanka's voice. I wake up and I find the whole town destroyed. "Dammit... Pein..." I grumble and I try to get up. I immediately fall back down and I look at my leg. _It's broken... _

"Shit..." Tanka examines my legs and he helps with the broken one."Thanks" I smile and I kiss his cheek, in a friendly way.

-Flash Back-

"You are very strong indeed... I'll put you in a team with two other Shinobi" The Hokage informs me and I nod. "Please contact Tanka Izunuka and Yohano Nara" The Hokage tells her assistant.

"What did you need?" I turn around to find two boys, close to my age. "Aimee claims she lived here as a young girl, yet she ran off. I tested her and she is indeed strong. You three shall be a team, now a team leader..." I look over at the boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks. He looks back at me and smiles. "So, You are Aimee?" He asks me and I nod. "Correct. An you are...?" "Tanka Izunuka" He responds and I smile. I look in his eyes, and I see something I usually don't see. I have no idea what it is.

Shizune, Summon Sakia for me" "Right Away"

A young female jounin with blond hair, blue eyes, and is about 21 walks in. "You shall be the team captain of Team Sakia" The Hokage informs the girl and she nods. "Tanka, Yohano and..." "Aimee" I complete her sentence and she nods. "Awesome" Sakia smiles.

-Flashback end-

"Naruto..." I hear Tanka say quietly and I look at where he is looking.

"Naruto..." I say quietly as well.


	30. Hinata's Confession

-A/N- ok, so maybe it'll be a bit longer that 30 chapters. But I still have to edit a lot You've seen the fight between Naruto and Pein, right? It's episodes 163-169. I can't remember every detail so, I just wrote about Hinata's confession so this'll be a very short chapter.

* * *

Naruto dashes to Pein "Why'd you have to destroy Konoha?" Naruto asks. "Peace. Your peace, brings our violence" Pein answers.

They start fighting, and soon enough, Pein got Naruto on the ground, pinned down by poles so he can't move. Hinata comes over to the fight. "Why... Hinata?" I ask my self. I over hear the conversation and this is what I hear;

"Why did you get in this?! You are no match!" "I know. I'm just being selfish. I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you, Naruto! I was crying anf running away before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times. But you helped me fin my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I wanted to be at your side always. Your smile saved me. That's why I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you. Because... I love you, Naruto" Hinata says and she goes after Pein, and she gets defeated.

I can tell Naruto is fucking mad, because now he's going all nine tails.

* * *

"Alright, AIMEE!" I hear Tanka yell my name. I run over to him. "Yes?" "Hand me the hammer" "Fine" I hand him the hammer. "Aimee! When did you get back?!" I hear Sankia, my Sensei when I was in Konoha. I turn around to face her. "Umm... right before Pein destroyed the village. Literally." I answer her and she laughs. "It's good to have you back. So... you're pregnant?" She asks me and I nod. "Yeah... though, my husband died while fighting my brother. I know Sasuke wouldn't kill him, I think Deidara blew himself up to kill Sasuke. Yet... why did Deidara want to kill Sasuke..." I mumble the last part to myself.

"I'm sorry" "It's ok. About five more months of this and it'll be here" I sigh. "So, you're only that far?" She smiles. "wait... your husband? You got married?" She asks me. "Yes I did. He died two months after we got married" I start to get teary eyed. "It's ok to cry." She pats my shoulder. "I know." I wipe my tears away.

Once everything is built, I get back to my apartment and I sit down on my bed. I have no problems in life, until the baby is born.


	31. Ankia Uchiha

The doctor hands me my new born child, Ankia Uchiha. That's what I've decided to name her. She looks very much like Deidara. She even has the hand mouths like him. Her hair is blond like his, but she has my eyes. I doubt she'll get the sharigan though, who knows. "We have to take her for a few" The doctor informs me. I hand him Ankia.

"Hey Aimee" Tanka walks in. "Hey Tanka! How are you?" I ask. "Awesome... Where's Ankia?" "The doctor had to take her away for a few" I answer him. "Ohh, ok" He sits down on the bed in front of me. "I know you can't handle a baby by yourself. You'll probably kill it" Tanka says, making me laugh because it's true. "So, I'm wondering if we could watch it together" And I stare at him. "I-I don't know... I'll have to see" He nods and gets up. "I should be going now. When you get out of here, our team should meet up at the bar-be-q" "That'll be fun" I smile. "Alright. Bye" "Bye"

The doctor walks in a few minutes later with Ankia. "She is perfect, yet I'm wondering about the mouths on the-" "It's because of the Father... who is dead now. He had them" I cut him off. He hands me her and she opens her eyes. "Hello Ankia" I smile. "She's beautiful... I wish Deidara was here..." I sigh and I look out the window. "Aimee!" I hear Sakia's voice and I turn to face her. "Hey Sankia-sensei!"

"You miss Deidara, don't you?" She asks me. "Yes... very much. He didn't even find out before he died." "Well now I know" I hear Deidara's voice. My eyes widen and I face whoever's out the door. "How did you get into Konoha anyways? And How are you here?" "First thing you ask s how I got into Konoha." He laughs. "Get the hell over here" I smile. He walks over to my bed and sits next to me. "How are you even-" "Kabuto's Edo Tensei" he cuts me off. "I'm just glad your here" I hug him.

"Why the heck did you get yourself killed?" I ask him. "I don't want to explain right now" He falls down on the bed. "Well, I'm glad I get out of here tomorrow." "You do? We can have the day to ourselves" He smiles and kisses me. He looks down at Ankia. "May I hold her?" He asks and I nod. "She's so much like you" He opens up her hands and sees the little mouths. "She is..."

* * *

It's been 5 years since Deidara came back. The Fourth Ninja war is long over, and I still can't believe Sasuke became Hokage. Honestly, I thought it would be Naruto. But, Hinata and Naruto are together, which is not a surprise. Sasuke and Sakura are together, a bit shocked but not much.

"Deidara! Get her away from me before I fucking kill her!" I yell. She's been wining all the time about how she's not allowed to play with her clay inside, yet she refuses to go outside. "Of coarse" Deidara smiles, picking up Ankia "Fine. Can I play with Hikana then?"Ankia asks and Deidara lets her go.

Her and Hikana are great friends. Hikana is Naruto and Hinata's daughter. "Fine, just don't blow her up" I laugh. "Thanks mommy!" She hugs me then runs off to play. "She's acts a bit like me when I was her age." I sigh. I look out the window to find the two playing with each other. "Mom! Come outside!" Ankia calls after me. "Why?" I walk through the front door. "Here!" She hands me a flower crown. "Did you make this?" I ask her and she nods. I ruffle her hair, which is in two pig tails and her bangs are much like Hinata's. "Tomorrow is your first day at the village, are you ready for it?" "Yeah! I'll become best kunoichi in the village!" She cheers.

_Maybe she is different than me. Well... I was the outcast in my family..._

"Hikana!" Hinata calls out for her daughter. "Coming mom!" Hikana leaves. "Alright, Ankia, I think it's time for you to go inside as well" I grab her hand and I take her inside. I cook dinner, we eat, then Deidara has offered to show Ankia some jutsu's. "If Ankia gets hurt, you will get hurt" I tell Deidara. "I know..." He sighs and the two head outside.

_This wouldn't of happened if I didn't leave the village. I'm glad I left so I could see this. But... what if I didn't run away when I was 3?_


End file.
